Love Lust and the Drama of Teenage Vikings
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A re-post from Ze Great Camicazi! One of her best stories  according to the fans
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I am proud to announce my newest post. LOVE LUST AND THE DRAMA OF TEENAGE VIKINGS LAAAAA!**

**Chapter one**

"Come on. Lift your arms, Hiccup," said a lovely young girl about three, helping her similarly aged friend bathe.

"That tickles Astrid!" the little boy said fighting the blonds hold under his arms. A smile flickered across the little blonds face, as she grappled with the chestnut haired boy in front of her. He settled down once he realized that he couldn't possibly get free and the bath continued.

"Hey Astrid?" the boy said.

"Hmm?" she murmured, scrubbing away at a freckle.

"Do you like me?" he asked.

"Mhm," the little three year old said, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she furiously scrubbed.

"Ouch! Hey that is a freckle! It doesn't come off!" the little blond abruptly stopped and looked up at Hiccup smiling, her shimmering blue eyes meeting his own emerald ones.

"I love you." She smiled. Hiccup stared at her a second then smiled.

"Me too. I love you, too!" he said giggling. Neither child could foresee the day that would come when they could no longer exchange those honest words ever again.

(Thirteen years later)

Astrid was a shield maiden. A strong female warrior who was never to wed. She had been dedicated to a life of war at an early age and as such could never take a husband.

Hiccup was the chief's son and HAD to take a wife but right now they just enjoyed each other's friendship here in the mountains on this training expedition.

The whole of the First class of Viking teens were residing at a base camp in the northernmost part of the isle of Berk. Hiccup, Astrid was in the cottage while the others were out hunting. Normally Ruff and Astrid would have been with them but someone had to stay behind in case Hiccup ended up getting hurt…as was likely to happen.

"Hey, Astrid," he said, calmly walking into her bunk room with a broom in one hand. A blush crept over his cheeks when he saw her in a loose tunic and her undershorts only, flopped down on her stomach, looking through the new dragon manual. She turned her piercing blue gaze to him.

"Uh? What's wrong, Hiccup?" she asked, as if oblivious to her state of dress. He averted his gaze to the disaster area of a room. Axes, knives, crumpled up paper, and clothes lay askew everywhere.

"I need to clean up here. Can you leave for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said, smiling.

He smiled at his friend as she left the room, "You really should try to clean you own room once in a while." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Suuurree…" she said. Both knew that she was wretched with housework and as such left most of the cleaning to Hiccup. He shook his head knowing that it would never happen. Unlike in the warrior field, she was all talk and no action when it came to housework.

"Hiccup," Astrid called his name. He looked toward her. "I love you."

"ASTRID!" he gasped, in shock at her going against her birth promise. Suddenly his sister, Fiyori, was in the doorway to Astrid's bedroom.

"Hiccup," she said her chestnut hair in its usual three braids woven into one large one. "I'm hungry," she said, tossing her kill, a deer, onto the cottage/bunker floor.

"Welcome home, Fiyori," Astrid said, smiling to her battle sister.

Fiyori acknowledged her then returned her attention to her brother. "Start cooking." From Fi's curt tone the day hadn't been a good one.

"Now that ya mention it, I am kinda hungry as well," Astrid said, placing her hands on her flat, well-toned stomach.

"Aw come on! You could at least COOK for yourself," Hiccup said, leaning against the broom. Fiyori looked at Astrid.

"No way."

"I will," Astrid volunteered.

"Hel no," Fiyori replied. Frankly Hiccup couldn't argue with her. He had tested Astrid's food when she started cooking. It was a weapon in itself. Hiccup retched just remembering the incident. He also lied and told Astrid that it was great so she wouldn't cry. Then she tested some and puked it right back up. She was upset but quickly hid it saying that a shield maiden didn't have to know how to cook anyway.

"Oh come on, Fi," Astrid said, "There is really nothing I _can't_ cook."

_More like nothing she _can_ cook_ Hiccup thought shaking his head. His sister and Fiyori headed toward the living area of the cottage/bunker.

"Ugh," Fiyori gagged, "Just thinking about it makes me want to puke," she groaned, voicing her brother's thoughts. Hiccup smiled then sighed.

"I'll cook," he said, knowing he would have had to give in anyway. "Just hang on for a bit. I'll start as soon as I am done cleaning here."

"Just hurry up," Fiyori said.

"Uhh," Astrid said, chuckling, "He won't be able to finish anytime soon."

"Then it's _your_ fault if I starve to death." Hiccup couldn't help but let his eyes travel up the long sensual legs of Astrid's until they cut off at the hem of the tunic.

"Maybe I should cook after all," he heard as they disappeared around the corner.

"No. Way." Astrid hadn't changed much over the years. Sure she was a hardened warrior when the dragon killing was still going on but as soon as Hiccup resolved that matter by befriending Toothless she returned to her old self. He turned to his task at hand and sighed, picking up her shoulder armor that she had left on the floor again.

As he piled clothes together to wash the next day something fell from the pile. A pair of Astrid's undershorts. He knelt to retrieve them and began to wonder when he started harboring _these_ kinds of feelings for the shield maiden. He knew that he couldn't have her but…something in him yearned for her.

The next day at the training arena, high in the mountains, Hiccup watched from the safety of the stands as Astrid trained.

"Hiccup?" came a gravely female voice. He turned to see a blond twin with three long braids in her hair and two jutting from under her Viking helm. Her blue/grey eyes were trained on him.

"Oh, hey Ruffnut."

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Uh…n-nothing really…" he stuttered. Ruffnut turned her gaze to the arena. A small knowing smile played on her lips.

"Ohh. Ain't Astrid just freakin awesome?" Ruff asked. Hiccup looked at the female twin like she had grown her brother's head. "She is a perfect warrior, excels in swordplay. She is as skilled as she is pretty," Ruffnut stated, "Even among the GIRLS she is the center of attention."

"Oh really?" Hiccup said, about to wonder about Ruff's sexual preferences but opted for, "She is as skilled as she is beautiful?" instead. Ruff just stared at him.

"Um…Hiccup…"

"Yeah Ruff?"

"You must view someone like Astrid as the ideal woman right?" Ruff's shaky voice settled it. She was flirting with Hiccup. He looked at her kinda funny, not understanding the full question.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well it's impossible to be as good as her and…"

"What's the matter Ruff? You look kinda-OUCH!" Hiccup yelped as his sister bopped him on the head. "What the- FIYORI!"

"Hiccup, you are SO thick headed. I just couldn't keep watching anymore," the older sibling stated, her hand still balled in the offending fist.

"Thick headed?" Hiccup questioned, rubbing his bruised skull.

"Fiyori," Ruffnut stepped in, raising her hands as if to ward off a battle (odd for the girl twin) but it did no good.

"That's right I'm talking about you!" Fiyori shouted. She grabbed Ruffnut's hand and drug the girl twin away. "Let's go Ruff! Let's not let this guy waste your time." Hiccup rubbed his head as he watched the girls disappear into the forest. He returned his gaze to his friend. She really was the perfect warrior. She did excel in swordplay…but at home she was always lazy. She couldn't clean or cook she couldn't do ANY household chore right.

Suddenly Astrid looked up at him, her axe resting in her hands for now as another opponent prepared to fight the Viking warrior. She smiled and waved at him. He smiled in return, thinking how lucky he was to know both sides of Astrid. That fact made him feel lucky.

When he got to the cottage/bunker that night Astrid was preparing for a bath. "Welcome home, Hiccup," she said, seemingly uncaring about her state of undress…just like the day before. Hiccup blushed fiercely as he took in his friend. Her shapely proportions and well-rounded hips complimented her well-toned waist and blossoming chest. He stood there staring so long that Astrid was about to get worried.

"What's wrong, Hiccup?" He turned quickly.

"N-nothing…it's just…Y-you're gonna catch a cold like that." He was blushing and his heart pounded with the nervous fear that was overwhelming him. Hiccup's eyes glanced behind him, seemingly of their own accord. They were automatically drawn to her bare chest.

_What the heck am I thinking!_ Hiccup asked himself_ Even though I have seen Astrid's body before…_

"Wanna go in together?" she asked, leaning toward him.

"What…what are you saying? That's…wrong!" he said, his voice quavering.

"What's so wrong about it? We used to bathe together all the time," Astrid said, standing bold as you please in the doorway without a stitch on. Hiccup knew that now was different than before though. They had grown up.

"You don't want to?" Astrid asked, sounding almost disappointed.

"It's not that I don't…" Hiccup said, slowly caving to his desires. He looked up into Astrid's smiling face and the last levee broke.

They were sitting under a nearby waterfall, Astrid slowly scrubbing Hiccup's back. Hiccup's face was as red as a tomato's as he sat curled up, giving Astrid full access to his back.

"Sure has been a while since we took a bath together," she said, as if there was nothing in the world wrong with their arrangement. Hiccup nodded nervously in agreement. She was rubbing gentle circles along his back with the sponge and singing a little tune that they had sung as children. Hiccup looked down at the water and saw Astrid's nude reflection staring back at him. It was different from before. They were older. She was much more beautiful, and twice as forbidden.

"Lift your arms, Hiccup," she said, commandingly.

"HUH?" he said as if he had just been thrown into an icy spring. "Wh-why?"

"I gotta wash your front," she said as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"It-it's okay. I can do it myself."

"What are you getting all embarrassed for?" she asked, her arm snaking around him and down his chest. Hiccup jumped in surprise that her arms could move that fast without being detected…especially since everywhere she touched sent scorching heat to his manhood.

"Ah…" she started. Suddenly a sly look came over her features "Hmmm?" she murmured.

_Oh gods this is it!_ Hiccup thought as her fingers brushed over his growing problem. He started but found he could not move away from her. Hiccup didn't know if it was Astrid's strong warrior arms or his own fear that refused him movement but he was as still as a stone. (And getting as hard as one too.)

"I wonder why it is getting so hard?" Astrid said, as if she didn't know.

"A-Astrid…"

"Such a naughty boy," Astrid purred into Hiccup's ear, "Getting all excited over a shield maiden."

"No! That's not it!" he yelped, trying to salvage what dignity he had left.

"I see." Astrid murrmmered. Suddenly her strong hand gripped the erect cock firmly and began running up and down it's length.

"Ahh!" Hiccup gasped. Whether of fear or pleasure he knew not which. All he knew was he had to stop this. For Astrid's sake…and his.

"STO-" he started, but the building pressure was almost too much.

"Within the blink of an eye, you have matured into a man," she whispered softly, her hands working his member firmly.

"Aahh…" Hiccup moaned. He was going to blow any second now. "Sto-Stop!" he finally managed….but it was too late. Thick milky liquid spurted into the stream and dripped onto the cave floor. Hiccup silently got up pulled on his clothes and left.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said watching him go. The sad look in her eyes told how much she wanted to be with him. She had just wanted to bring him pleasure. She looked down at the semen on her hands sadness forming in her eyes and in her heart.

Later that night Astrid was sitting in front of the fire thinking of earlier events. She barely heard the door open and close as their mentor walked in.

"Welcome home, Gobber. You're getting in awfully late."

"Yeah well…where is everybody. You kids are usually up all hours of the night." The burly Viking said.

"Everyone hit the hey early tonight," Astrid explained.

"Ah. Well then I'm off to bed, too," he said, hobbling to his bunk room.

"Goodnight." Astrid said watching Hiccup's boss walking away.

The next day Hiccup was completely zoned out. Whenever he recalled what happened the day before, the sheer embarrassment would make his head hurt. He couldn't even face Astrid now. He didn't even want to go back to the cottage/bunker but he knew he had to at some point. He took a deep breath and opened the door. There she was in naught but that tunic and undershorts again.

"Oh. Hey Hiccup," she said, looking up from a book on weapons. He blushed and stared at her. She started to stand. A gentle smile gracing her features.

"Sorry I don't feel too well. I'm going to bed," he said, dashing to his room. Fiyori, who was lounging by the fire looked at her retreating brother.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" she asked, never to receive an answer.

Hiccup didn't want it to be like this. He lay down in bed, watching as the sun finished it's journey for the day. When night finally fell, Hiccup still hadn't gone to sleep. He was listening to every little sound. Suddenly his door opened. His eyes shot wide with fear knowing who it was.

"Hiccup," her soft voice called. "I'm coming in." Hiccup's heart beat with nervousness as her feet softly padded over to his bed. The matress shifted as she sat down. Apprehension ran through him.

"Hey Hiccup…"she said, sounding almost…sad, "Do you dislike me now?" Hiccup's eyes shot even wider. How could she think that? He was just scared of what he would end up doing around her. He still loved her very much. But he couldn't risk her reputation.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I'm sorry so…so please don't hate me," she said. Her voice sounded near tears. She stood to leave and Hiccup sat up.

"I-I will never dislike you," he said. Surprising, even himself at his boldness.

"Really?" Astrid asked, turning to him, tears in her eyes. Hiccup just looked at her with a blush tinging his cheeks. Astrid sat back down.

"Did you start to dislike me then?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"Why would I?"

"Be-because of what happened," Hiccup said, almost to nervous to speak. "Plus there-there's something wrong with me." He clenched his hands together and Astrid just looked at him, waiting for him to finish. "Even though I know it's wrong, I still look at you with the eyes of a lover, and thought about you in ways a man thinks of his wife. I'm like this…" he murrmered. Astrid just sat there listening to him.

"Hey, Hiccup. Why is it _wrong_?" she asked, bringing her knee up onto the bed.

"Huh?"

"I really don't understand." Suddenly she was astride him her lips pressed against his. Her tongue slid into his mouth dominating him. Slowly Astrid lowered both of their bodies to Hiccup's bed. He was under her and she was sitting astride him leaned over, kissing him passionately. She pulled away and looked down at him.

"I feel the same way about you," she panted, slowly taking his clothes off. "I want to touch you more," she groaned peeling the tunic off and tossing it to the floor. "I fantasized a lot about getting intimate with you but I never once thought of it as wrong." Her breasts were exposed to him, the hard nipples shinning in Berk's moonlight. Hiccup stared up at her as she removed her undershorts and slid a hand down to push his leggings down.

"Because I love you, Hiccup," she whispered, taking him and placing his rod at her enterance. "Because of love." She slammed down on him with the force of a Viking.

"Uhh-Uhhh!" she groaned above the slick sound of him entering her. Astrid barely covered his mouth in time to silence his scream at the sudden sensation on his cock. He loved the feeling of her ridding him. She was so moist, so warm. He looked down at where she sat astride him rocking gently as she was still in so much pain. She was panting and the rocking of her hips was rising something in him. Some primal instinct to start thrusting into her. He did slowly at first.

"I've always wanted to do this," Astrid gasped, as she raised herself up until his tip was all that was in her, then slammed back down onto him, starting her own rhythm. Her bare breasts rubbed against his skin. "This time you cum inside me," she demanded, panting and moaning as she rode him out.

"Astriiid," Hiccup found himself over the edge before he knew it. Astrid, not far behind. Their sweat (and other bodily fluid) slicked bodies moved together in perfect harmony. Astrid's toes dug into the furs and her hand melded with Hiccup's as she rode him like a wild dragon.

Whether this was right or wrong they had no idea but deep down inside Hiccup just wanted to be embraced by Astrid like that forever.

The next day, as they all walked to training, Astrid paced herself beside Hiccup. She smiled when he yawned and rubbed his eye.

"You look sleepy, Hiccup," she said with a smirk.

"N-no, I'm not," he quickly replied. Fiyori, who was two steps ahead of them, stopped at the sudden friendly exchange of words.

"I thought you two were having a fight," she said, confusion lacing her voice.

"Us? A fight? No way," Astrid said, brushing her hand against his. "We're best friends. Right, Hiccup?" Hiccup felt the heat rising along his neck. Fiyori just looked on her face a mask of confusion.

"Okay. Well. I'm going on ahead," she said, waving off their weirdness. After she was gone Astrid hugged Hiccup tight and pressed him against a nearby tree. They stayed in that gentle embrace for a good five minutes.

"Erm, Astrid? How long we gonna keep-" Hiccup started.

"Hiccup?" Astrid inturupted. "You know, I love you." He'd heard these words ccountless times before, but this time sounded different from all the rest.

**I am very thankful for my friends RGZ Archer for pushing me to re-post it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter to….finally. In this chapter there is a little bit of a love triangle. Snotlout likes Ruffnut but Ruffnut is ogling Hiccup. So Snotlout tries to help her get Hiccup all the while hurting inside. **

**Chapter 2**

A little boy, about five, dashed through the village, his dark hair was dancing in the cold Berk morning. He ran up to a hulking Viking man tossing baskets up to his shipmates before a Voyage.

"Gobber," he said, with the innocence of a small child.

"Wha is it now, Snotlout?" Gobber asked lifting another basket.

"You got it wrong, Gobber! I'm Hiccup!" the boy said, pouting.

"Op, sorry, looks like I got you two mixed up again," the large man said, chuckling nervously. Meanwhile nearby a similar looking boy hid in the shadows. This was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III. The other boy was his cousin, Snotlout Jorgensen, proving, again, how easily Hiccup could be replaced.

Back then everyone would believe Snotlout when he used that line against his cousin but since Hiccup and he were cousins and looked exactly alike as kids it was easy to pull those pranks. However as Snotlout matured and his Viking-y muscles filled out, he slowly began to feel the two of them were destined to be two very different people.

"Hey, Snotlout! STOP!" Hiccup shouted, snatching at his sketchbook held over his head by his cousins meaty fist.

"HA HA!" the big brute laughed. Even though Hiccup had become a hero and destined to be chief of the tribe, Snotlout still liked to annoy him. The desperate look that Hiccup shot him didn't go unnoticed. "That look suits you, Hiccup!"

"Why are you teasing me? Moreover where did all my work go?" he said glancing at his now empty work space.

"I seized all of it. I mean look in your setting in this set-up," he laughed at his cousin. He flicked him on the head.

"Why me?" Hiccup demanded.

"You are in the Hero club and this is initiation," Snotlout said, smirking to his friend Tuffnut Thorston.

"Wasn't getting my leg blown off enough initiation?" Hiccup asked himself.

"Oh for the love of the gods, BE QUIET YOU LIMPET BRIANED HOODLIUMS!" Gobber yelled from his room, as he was nursing a major mead hangover. "I'M TRYING TO GET SOME REST HERE!"

"Wow, sure is lively in here," Astrid said, walking in with the other girls and a string of dead fish.

"Gosh, Hiccup," Fiyori said, "stop acting like such a girl."

"Sounds good," Gobber muttered from his room, "You lot are pathetic at housework anyway."

"Hey!" shouted Fiyori, "At least I'm better than Astrid!"

"Hey, Hiccup, why don't you go fix supper?" Astrid asked, smiling friendly at him.

"Sure, just let me get my sketchbook back."

"You have, like, fifty others." Hiccup sighed dejectedly and went to clean the fish. To tell the truth Hiccup was a much better hero than Snotlout and Snotlout knew it, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. If asked he would have said Freyr had made a slip when he put them in their mother's wombs.

The next day, at training Ruffnut approached Hiccup, "Hey, Hiccup."

"Oh, Ruffnut, what's up?"

"Will you be at the club meeting today?" she asked.

"Club meeting?"

"I just finished perfecting a new trick and I wanted to show it to you," Ruffnut explained, twirling her braids.

"Hiccup, if you're a member then you have an obligation to show up," Snotlout said in a demanding tone, walking up behind Ruffnut.

"Snotlout! I never said I joined-"

"That _is_ your dragon, isn't it?" Snotlout said, gesturing to Toothless dozing under the pines. Hiccup sighed and Snotlout smirked in victory. "You are coming with us now." Hiccup thought fast, something he was VERY good at.

"Uh, I'm busy with…something else. Sorry!" he said before, running off as best he could with a prosthesis.

"Hey! Hiccup!" Snotlout shouted indignantly.

Later that afternoon Snotlout and Ruffnut sat in the glade that served as the club meeting place. Snotlout sat, sulking while Ruffnut sharpened her spear. Tuffnut had gotten in trouble and was cleaning the dragon stables out.

"That Hiccup. If he's gonna act like this there is no point in messing with him," Snotlout griped.

"Aw come on. He can't help it. He's busy with something else," Ruffnut said, angling the spear so she could see if the blade was straight or not.

"Oh, almost forgot," the teenage boy said, turning to his satchel, "Here you go." He handed Ruffnut the sketchbook.

"Wow," she muttered looking through it, "Hiccup's a great artist. Thanks 'Lout." Snotlout watched as Ruffnut poured over the pages religiously.

"You're welcome," he watched, the girl twin a little bit longer as she flipped through the papyrus pages. "Hey Ruff?"

"Yeah?" she said, not looking up.

"Why do you love Hiccup so much?"

Ruffnut's hand faltered and a blush grew warm on her high cheeks. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Ruffnut, since you are so popular you have lots of choices. Why choose someone so weak and pathetic as Hiccup?" She didn't answer at first.

"Well he cooks good," she said after a few minutes. She smiled her signature grin and Snotlout gave a little smile back. The expertly trained eye could spot a slight blush tinting his strong cheeks.

Later that night, Snotlout and Tuffnut followed Hiccup to the hot-springs. They waited stealthily in the shadows for a while before silently sneaking over to steal the poor boys clothes. They had just picked up his tunic when his cracking voice rang out through the calm night.

"Don't even think about it."

"Oh come on!" groaned Tuffnut.

"How did you even know we were there?"

"First, you aren't as quiet as you think you are. Second, Toothless is in the shadows over there," he said gesturing to the pine thicket to the left. The two looked at each other then started snickering. Hiccup, still hadn't turned around.

"What are you laughing at? Guys I swear touch my clothes and I'll send Toothless after you." They still considered it but threw out the idea when they thought about how fast Toothless was on the ground. Tuffnut left muttering under his breath but something nagged at Snotlout's mind.

"Hey, Hiccup?"

"I'm telling you 'Lout. DON'T DO IT."

"I'm changing the subject here," he said, flopping down on a rock. "Hiccup, have you ever thought about getting a girlfriend?" Hiccup turned to face his cousin.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," Snotlout started, "How about Ruffnut?"

"Ruffnut? What about her?" Snotlout swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"I think you two would make a great match…You and Ruffnut. You know she has pretty big boobs and is a great warrior…"

"Huh?" Hiccup said, looking away, blushing. Suddenly the atmosphere was tense.

"Alright… Uhh, later," Snotlout said, getting up and taking his leave. "Just think about it long and hard," he said walking away. On his way back to the cottage/bunker he passed Astrid. She acknowledged him and called his name but he was lost in his own world thinking about what he had just done. She just stared after him like he was going loony.

That night Snotlout lay on his bed staring up at his ceiling, his arms crossed over his forehead in thought and wondering to the gods. Why did it have to be Hiccup, Ruffnut liked? Why couldn't it be him? All his ponderisms finally lulled him into a fitful sleep.

Hiccup wondered through the forest looking for the clearing so he could tell Snotlout he wasn't going to be in this stupid club anymore. He figured it was better to resign as he didn't want to go through any more ridiculous initiation. Plus he didn't even understand what the Hero Club was about in the first place! But he had one problem…he wasn't quite sure where they met.

Snotlout was sharpening his new sword and lifted it so Ruffnut could see. (Yes Tuffnut got in trouble again and was now polishing the dragon tack.)

"Does this suite me?" he asked his female companion.

"Yeah. Fits you perfectly," she said, angling her own spear.

"You sure? It seems so much different than the hammer I usually carry."

"Hiccup made it so it can't be helped," she said as if it were perfectly logical. Snotlout looked up at Ruffnut.

"What is it?" she asked when she caught him staring. Bluntly he reached forward and grabbed Ruffnut's breasts.

"What the hell you idiot!" she yelled but didn't pull away.

"You really do have big boobs," he said feeling the satisfying weight in his palms.

"SNOTLOUT!" she yelled, raising her fist.

"Just pretend it's Hiccup," he said messaging the mounds of flesh under the thick wool tunic.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" she demanded.

"Well when we were kids we used to look a lot alike so imagine I am a more Viking-y version of Hiccup," he said. Then, as if to drive the point home. " 'I am Hiccup.' I used to use that line all the time when we were growing up." He moved his hand to Ruffnut's chin. Her startled expression excited him.

"I love you, Ruffnut."

"Snotlout."

"I just told you. I am Hiccup right now. Just for now pretend that its Hiccup in front of you."

"What the-"

"Practice. Practice for the real thing."

"Got it," she murmured as Snotlout's lips moved closer to hers.

"Just don't forget to call me Hiccup."

"Uhh, what are you doing, Hiccup?" she asked. He looked into her blue/grey eyes.

"Well…" he cupped her cheek and pulled her lips into his. He opened his mouth to the kiss and their tongues began to dance. Ruffnut was sitting there relaxed into the kiss but afraid to move. However, the involuntary moans she gave off told Snotlout he was doing just what she wanted. He pressed her closer against a nearby pine, deepening the kiss as she whimpered. He pulled back a few moments later. Ruffnut's breath was coming in heaving gasps.

"Snotlout," she gasped. He smirked.

"Ya know Ruff, since Hiccup's my cousin, you just had an indirect kiss." Ruffnut blushed and touched her swollen lips. "Hey we need to be getting back," he said, looking up at the sky.

"W-wait," Ruffnut stuttered, "C-can we practice that again?" she asked, a blush painting her face. Snotlout looked at her surprised. "You don't want to…Hiccup?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Odin's ghost I'm an idiot_ he thought as he moved over to her. "Sure." He was doing something so meaningless to her, but slowly her hand reached up and clutched his. But he knew better. He wasn't the one she was looking at. Suddenly the sound of a snapping twig drug the two out of their reverie. They pulled apart quickly and straightened themselves up.

"Uh? Is this where the Hero's Club meets?" came the nervous voice of Hiccup.

"Hiccup," Snotlout said curtly, as if proving that he was hiding something.

"What's up dude?" Ruffnut said, her face still red. Hiccup looked suspiciously around the clearing.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," Snotlout said a little too quickly, "What about you? Finally feel like doing your part in your initiation?"

"No, that's not why I'm here. I wanted to resign from the club."

"Sorry," Snotlout said, blatently, "Now, since I am busy with something else, I will be leaving."

"Snotlout wait," Ruffnut called.

"Hiccup, make sure you walk Ruffnut home," the larger of the two boys said, leaving the clearing.

"What are you busy with?" Hiccup asked.

"Something important. Got it squirt," he shot harshly. "Alright I'm gone."

"Wait, Snotlout!" Ruffnut shouted. He turned back and winked at Ruffnut. _Good luck_ he mouthed to his friend. An understanding and grateful smile washed over her face.

Once he was far enough away, Snotlout leaned against a tree and slid down to its roots. He touched his lips and was reminded of the feel of Ruffnut against him, her tongue on his, the way she whimpered when he did something right. After a while he got up. Friendly voices met his ears. He looked through the trees and saw Hiccup and Ruffnut chatting on their way back to the cottage/bunker and thought _That's where I'm supposed to be._

**Kenju: I am glad you were pleasantly surprised :) I am sorry this chapter took so long to post I am VERY busy lately…it is crazy on the ranch. I am very flattered you liked this story so much and I am glad I captured the characters as well as I intended. To clear up any confusion about Fiyori, she like any sister or woman, has serious mood swings. I, being an older sister myself, can relate. Sometimes I try and help my brother with his girlfriends other times I can't stand them and try and get them to leave him alone so I kinda based Fi off of me and my brother. It's really just an overprotective, annoying, yet kind hearted sister thing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I feel really bad because I had all the chapters of this story saved to my flash-drive and on our trip to Texas I was working on my computer and my stories that I had saved to the flash-drive…well we took a curve sharp and hit a bump and my brother shoved me all at the same time and…unfortunately the flash-drive didn't survive so I am being forced to rewrite these chapters…darn it.**

It was something that occurred spontaneously on that fateful day. Perhaps they had always been lingering beside the forbidden line though. Hiccup slept soundly on Astrid's lap as she stroked his deep chestnut hair and remembered.

*flashback*

A group of children were wondering along the outside of the village searching high and low.

"Hiccup!" A little red haired girl called.

"Hiccup!" her friends echoed.

"Gods. Where did Hiccup wonder off to?" she pouted, placing her tiny fists on her hips.

"He probably went home already," replied one of their playmates.

"I've had enough. Let's go home," another replied.

"Yeah," Fiyori grumbled, turning on her heel and storming home. Meanwhile a little boys face peeked out of an old abandoned Watcher's shack, a gap toothed grin playing across his face.

He turned and jumped from the table he was perched on.

"I gotta get home, too," he said to no one in particular. "Guys! Wait up!" he yelled trying to get them to turn back for him, "I'm…" he pulled at the door with all his strength but it was no use ",in here…" Hiccup Haddock was stuck in the old abandoned watcher's shack.

*end flashback*

It was late at night and most of the teen trainees had gone out on a nighttime raiding lesson.

In the kitchen area of the cottage/bunker much gasping and panting could be heard. Hiccup clutched the edge of his tunic, his eyes squinched shut and a blush and beads of sweat dancing on his cheeks.

"A-Astrid," he moaned/stuttered. The girl in question was knelt between his legs rubbing his member between her breasts.

"Unh, Hiccup, it's sooo hot," she groaned, "feels like my breasts are about to melt." The Valkyrie looked up at him from half lidded eyes as seductively as Freyja.

"This is b-bad Astrid," Hiccup ground out through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"Well, Fiyori is…" he glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping sister on one of the benches around the fire in the Main Room.

"Don't worry, she's asleep," Astrid said , before moving Hiccup's erection from between her breasts to her open mouth. She moaned around it causing Hiccup a loud gasp of surprise at her warm wet mouth suckling him.

Her bare body moved in time with her head as she moved up and down his shaft. Sweat dripped in rivers from their bodies and their soft cries and moans filled the cottage/bunker.

Hiccup looked down at the sight of Astrid's beautiful golden head bobbing up and down his cock.

"A-Astrid," he moaned again, "I'm c-close." Astrid moaned in understanding.

Suddenly Hiccup heard something. He turned his head toward the Main Room.

"Hiccup?" came Fiyori's groggy voice. Hiccup's heart nearly stopped.

_Fiyori! When did she wake up?_ He saw the glare on his sisters face as she sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh..um," Hiccup tried to think fast, something he was exceptionally good at, but all he could think was _What should I do? If she caught us doing this-_

Suddenly Astrid was beside him with her dress around her. "Is this what you're looking for, Hiccup?" she asked holding a potatoe in his direction. The blood was still returning to his brain and it didn't quite register.

"Right?" she asked with a subtle wink.

"Ah..yes!" he said, glancing down to see she had pulled his leggings back up as well.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Astrid called to Fiyori.

"Oh…" the chestnut haired girl said, "Wake me when it's done," she ordered flopping back down on the bench.

"Ok," Astrid said. The two leaned against the room divider counting their lucky stars they weren't caught. Astrid and Hiccup had been in a sexual relationship ever since that fateful day a month ago. It was something he desired from the bottom of his heart. Even so, it was something forbidden.

"Kinda like Hide and seek isn't it?" she asked smiling.

(the next day)

Hiccup stood on a path up the mountain overlooking Berk and pondering his relationship with Astrid.

Suddenly her voice cut through his thoughts, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh. Hi Astrid," he said turning to her.

"Thinking about something erotic?" she asked, saucily causing Hiccup's face to redden.

"No of course not!"

"Oh you weren't? Too bad."

"T-too bad?" he stuttered turning back to the view below, "Seriously, quit teasing me." The beautiful blond Valkyrie smiled at him.

"Hey Hiccup, Wanna go somewhere together?" she asked leaning against a nearby boulder.

"Go somewhere?" he asked not quite understanding.

"Somewhere where we can be alone together," she whispered sultry.

"Well we haven't been able to spend any quality time together… like yesterday… how we got interrupted…" she said, staring off and thinking.

"Bu-but is it ok?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid glanced over to him, "Why would it be not okay?" she asked. Hiccup blushed as Astrid stepped forward. "Hiccup, you coming?" she asked holding out her hand. Hiccup glanced, red faced, at her calloused warriors hand then up at her beaming face.

"Sure," he said taking the offered hand.

"HICCUP!" came a very angry voice causing the two to jump. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP YOU'RE GONNA…" Fiyori's voice trailed off as she looked up the hill at the two. "Whatcha doing? Holding hands like that?" Fiyori asked.

"NOTHING!" they shouted jerking apart. The red-haired girl cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"WHATEVER JUST HURRY UP!" she shouted.

"Um, I'll be right there," Hiccup replied.

"Too bad," Astrid muttered, "It found us."

"It?" Hiccup said with a little smile.

"Oh well," Astrid said smiling softly to Hiccup, "See ya." She said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"A-Astrid," Hiccup gasped jumping back. She was already climbing higher up the mountain for her own training exercise. Hiccup reached toward his mouth until he heard something behind him.

"Hey, you two dorks," Fiyori said glaring at him. Hiccup jumped.

"FIYORI!" he gasped fearing she saw the kiss.

"Did you guys just kiss?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Hiccup stammered out, "she just pecked me on the cheek." Fiyori turned and scrutinized her brother.

"Whatever," she said. Hiccup sighed in relief.

"It's always Astrid this and Astrid that…you should really cure that complex of yours."

"I don't have a complex," Hiccup argued.

"Hiccup, shield maidens have forgone family life. They don't live long. That's why they don't get married. So no one has a broken heart." She left him standing there thinking about what she had said.

Until now he had never really thought about it since Astrid had always been with him. Hiccup thought it was a given that they would always remain together forever. He pondered this as everyone left the training ring until someone shouted his name.

"Hiccup!" He turned and saw Gobber waving him over. "Help me put these away, lad," he said gesturing to the training weapons.

"Sure," he said taking one of the wagons and hauling it to one of the sheds. He looked around the calm peaceful if somewhat rugged building and flopped down.

"_A shield maiden has forgone family life. They don't live long. That's why they don't get married. So no one has to go through that." _Fiyori's voice echoed in his head. He was suddenly exhausted.

He understood that Astrid was a shield maiden and wasn't supposed to get married and he was the Heir apparent for Berk and HAD to wed to be chief. But something in him kept asking why it was wrong for them to be together. He moved his hands to his lips and asked pondered what he should do.

(that evening)

"HEY HICCUP!" Fiyori shouted as she leaned out of her bedroom after the door closed. But it wasn't Hiccup who met her, it was Astrid.

"Oh, it's just you," she said almost deflated.

"What's wrong with, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, certain that the elder sister would have some reason to be so upset at her brother.

"I couldn't find him anywhere. I was told to find him when he skipped dragon training. Geez! Where did he slack off to? Why did I have to help in the first place?" she ranted. "I'll teach him a lesson when he gets back!" she yelled slamming her door shut. Astrid just stood there confused. Hiccup never skipped dragon training classes. Something was wrong.

(Meanwhile)

"SOMEONE! OPEN UP! HEY!" Hiccup called pounding on the weapon shack door. "Someone…" He stopped after a while as it was futile. "I am such an idiot. Getting locked in here after dozing off… Snotlout is gonna make fun of me again…" With a sigh he sat down in a corner of the room curled with his knees to his chest.

A sudden noise outside made him glance up. Rain pattered on the windowsill. He hugged his legs closer trying to keep warm.

"Astrid."

(back at camp)

"Astrid!" Fiyori shouted knocking on her door. "Hiccup's still not back yet." She opened her friend's bedroom door and glanced into darkness. "Astrid?"

She looked back to the hall. "Huh? Astrid's pouch… Hey! Her boots are gone, too!" the elder haddock stood there a moment longer before her stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

(with Hiccup)

Curled up for warmth did nothing for the skinny boy's growling stomach. His thoughts began to wander back to when he was stuck in the Watcher's shack when he was young. When he was playing hide and seek the shack's door got stuck so he couldn't get out. He remembered thinking he was going to die there and being so scared. Suddenly the door opened, drawing Hiccup from his thoughts.

"Hiccup?" a strong familiar voice called.

"Astrid?" he replied, eyes wide. She smiled reassuringly. Just like then, only Astrid was able to find him.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked jumping up and taking her hands.

"How did I know?" she asked as if she didn't. Astrid's clothes were soaked. She had kept searching for him even after everyone else had quit. Her sudden sneeze made him jump.

"Astrid are you ok?" he asked suddenly worried.

"Fine. Just a little cold that's all," she said.

"You're gonna catch a cold! Let's get back-" he started but got cut off when she pulled him close, his face buried in her breasts and turning a bright scarlet. "Astrid…" he said softly.

She cupped the back of his neck and his cheek, kissing him deeply.

"Finally," she breathed, "We're together alone now…" Astrid pulled their clothes off. Their hands pawing each other lightly, Hiccup's shaking all the while. She led him over to a table and lay them down on it, Hiccup over her.

"Astrid… I… don't understand…" he moaned. She reached between them and guided him into her, moving her hand away when his tip had entered her.

"Keep going," she gasped wrapping her arms around him. They were both panting hard as he pushed the rest of the way into her.

"AH! AH…A!" Astrid gasped when his hips met hers. Her head thrown back in ecstasy. He stopped there, letting her adjust. Astrid looked up at him.

"Hiccup," she groaned, "We're linked," she ground out as he slid out then in again. "We've become one now," she gasped. Hiccup looked at the beautiful Valkyrie and moaned her name softly. He started a steady rhythm rocking into her.

"Astrid I…" he hissed.

"Do you feel good?" she asked, in a husky voice as he moved in and out of her.

"Yes…very… what about you?" he barely managed.

She smiled, "Hiccup, if you feel good then I feel good, too."

"Can't stop," he gasped. Astrid locked her ankles around his hips pulling him in.

"Ha! Hiccup! Oh gods! Hiccup! It's throbbing!"

"A-almost…"

"Cum!" she shouted. And he did. "Everything! Inside me…all of it!" she shouted, bucking wildly as her own orgasm wracked her body. "Hiccup!" As they came down from their high he collapsed onto her, and she held him close. His memories wandered again.

*flashback*

"Hiccup isn't it about time that we head home so no one gets worried?" Astrid asked, stroking Hiccup's back as he lay dozing in her lap.

"Yeah," he responded. "Just a little longer like this," he said. Astrid smiled.

"If that's what you want." Surely it was simply because he didn't notice it he found it only natural that Astrid would be always beside him but even though it's natural, it was still something special between them. Nothing had changed from back then. She's still always beside him.

*end flashback*

"Hiccup," her tired husky voice muttered. "Forever and ever. We'll be together" She took his hand and cradled him close singing a Berkian lullaby most mother's sang to their children. Hiccup smiled. Maybe he didn't understand why but even if it was 'wrong' he would be with her forever.

**A special thanks to all my readers. Even those that don't review… But you guys should know I LURF reviews. **

**Kenju: I am glad you liked it :) I always enjoy such a dedicated reviewer :D hope this chapter is as good as it originally was. **

**Next chapter- Enter Camicazi **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Lads and lassies, enter Ze Great Camicazi, Princess of the Bog-Burglars (and if you read **_**How to Break a Dragon's Heart**_**, yes they did call their heirs Prince and Princess.) Anyway we all know how much of a thrill seeker Cami is. Let's just see what happens…**

Lately she hasn't felt any excitement at all. Stealing, practicing, no matter what she got into, nothing excited her. That's why she had begun this little venture. She tossed her rope over the side of the cliff, climbing down into the cavern, fingering the top button of her cat-suit.

Meanwhile a young red haired Viking boy wandered glumly over the sands of the beach dressed in a girl. His peers had stolen his clothes and replaced them with Astrid's while he had gone for an ocean swim. He was looking for a place to hide and spotted a cave and dashed to hide in it.

He slipped in and glanced around and spotted a girl just as her black suit dropped to the cave floor. Hiccup blushed and his jaw dropped in speechless shock.

"Uh…" the wild maned girl muttered before, jerking her suit back up and shimming up the rope fast as lightning.

000

The next morning Hiccup was knelt by the stream getting a drink of water and pondering about the girl from the previous evening.

Suddenly a loud shout of "LOOK OUT!" echoed and Hiccup glanced up in time to just barely dodge the stray arrow that splashed into the water where he was not a second ago.

"Oh gods sorry! Are you okay?" asked a female archer with a familiar wild blond mane rushing out from the foliage. "Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the Gotthi?"

"Ah…no," he muttered looking up. "I'm…" when he realized it was the same girl he had seen the day before holding a long-bow. Suddenly her face reddened a bit realizing who she was.

"You wanna go for a walk?" she asked.

"Uh…sure," he said not really sure why he agreed. His brain had started working swiftly deducting everything. "Um… about yesterday I didn't-"

"Camicazi," she said abruptly.

"Huh?"

"My name. Camicazi Berthasdotter," she said, shooting a piercing gaze over her shoulder.

"Uh, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," Hiccup stuttered.

"I was wondering why you were wearing boy's clothes so you are a guy," the strange girl muttered observing him closely.

"Yeah I'm a guy…" he said somewhat confused.

"I see," she said with a cat-like grin, "So you have THAT kind of hobby huh?"

"WHAT! NO! YOU ARE WRONG!" Hiccup said, obviously flustered.

"It's fine. You saw me so we're even," she said, walking over to a log, "When I was small I had my clothes hidden away while I was swimming." Hiccup looked over at her wondering why she was telling this story. She continued, "Oh no one would dare bully me but my people are huge pranksters."

"I see," Hiccup said, not really seeing.

"While running home in my undergarments, wondering what I would do if someone saw me…I was filled with excitement. I could never forget that feeling of excitement I felt. But just going back and forth in my undergarments wasn't the same anymore…" she said. Hiccup sort of understood now. "It's the same for you right, Hiccup."

"Me? No… I just…" he thought for a moment, and thought better than to outright tell her she was wrong, "Exactly like that…yeah." She smiled at him.

"Hey Hiccup, wanna hang out tomorrow? On Thor's Day?" (A:N/ Yes I do use the old names for weekdays when writing stories like this I try to keep it authentic.) She asked suddenly beside him.

Hiccup's face turned as red as a Salmon in fresh water, "H-hang out? Wha-?"

"A date! Let's go on a date!" she said smiling like a tickled Terror.

"A- a date?" he stuttered out. She stood and started to walk off.

"Oh! And wear that outfit from the other day!" she said disappearing with the final words, "See you tomorrow, Hiccup!"

(The next day)

Hiccup and Camicazi stood on the edges of a bustling crowd watching the bustling women pass. She had taken him to the Bog-Burglar campsite and he began wondering why he didn't realize what tribe she was earlier.

"It's pretty crowded today, huh?" she said.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, his face hadn't lost its red shade since he had dressed in Astrid's outfit this morning. Suddenly the two were bumped and got shoved together. She flushed a bit but it quickly faded.

"Um…S-sorry," Hiccup stuttered. That was when he realized she wasn't wearing anything under her button down tunic.

"Gimme your hand," she demanded. Hiccup immeadiatly turned red fearing he knew what she was about to do. Sure enough she slipped his hand between the folds of her tunic and pressed his hand to her bare breast. "Look…" she said, pressing his hand closer to her beading nipple, "See?" He started to say something when she removed his hand from her tunic and led him to the middle of the hectic crowd.

"Camicazi where are we going?" he asked. She stopped suddenly. "Camicazi?"

"Right here."

"Here?"

"Hey Hiccup?" Camicazi started. "What do you think would happen if right now I took off my clothes? Right here in front of all these people?"

"Wha-!"

"Do ya think it would be exciting?" she asked. Hiccup couldn't help it, he imagined her tossing her tunic aside and baring her body to the world.

"Ha! As if," she said, drawing Hiccup from his fantasy. "Though it might be nice if I had the courage to," she said.

Hiccup reflected on how this little venture was to bring Camicazi excitement but Hiccup seemed to be the one getting all excited.

"Well let's go," she said.

"Wait Camicazi," he started, "Can we please go home now?"

"Whatta ya mean? We just got here!" the blond shouted indignantly.

"B-but if we go places with lots of people like this I am gonna be found out," Hiccup said, his voice wavering. Camicazi glanced over her shoulder.

"Is that it? You look fine Hiccup. You don't look like anything other than a girl."

"A-are you s-sure?"

"Wanna test it?"

"Uhh…" she didn't give him a chance to respond grabbing his hand and dashing over to a group of women mending breast bindings.

She walked up to him holding a binding, "Hey Hiccup, what kind of underwear do you prefer?" she asked

"Wha- Why are we here?" he hissed.

"I'm gonna go try this on," she said to one of the seamstress' who nodded as the girl took off to try on the brasire. Hiccup stood there a moment looking around and feeling like these women could see right through him. He didn't have a clue as to what Camicazi meant by "testing out" if he looked like a girl or not.

"Are you looking for something in particular, lass?" asked one of the women. Hiccup jumped but the woman was already on the move. "Let's measure your size first," she said pulling a marked string out and wrapping it around his chest. "This your first time looking for bindings?" she asked, our poor hero was to stunned to say anything. He glanced over his shoulder and spotted Camicazi waving and a goofy grin on her face.

"Hmm?" the woman said checking her string as if it could be wrong. Then reaching forward and pressing her hands against his chest feeling for any sign of a blossoming chest. Hiccup almost passed out, fearing he had been found out.

"It seems you don't need bindings yet, dearie," the woman said smiling kindly. "But don't worry, love. That place will fill out soon enough," she said with a wink, cupping her own generous bosom. With one last thank you he ran off to find Camicazi. He found her behind a nearby tree laughing her brains out.

"That *gasp* was so funny," she howled.

"It's not funny! What would have happened if I had been found out?" he said, his voice shaking.

"But you weren't," she sing-songed. Hiccup lowered his head in agreement the fight leaving him.

"Whoo! I got all worked up from laughing so hard," she said plucking one button loose on her tunic revealing the soft curve of her breast. "Hey Hiccup where should we go next?" she asked lifting her tunic a bit to get some air under the tunic revealing a bare nipple. He looked away swiftly and apologizing.

"Come on!" she yelled dragging him to the cave from the day before.

"This is bad Camicazi…" Hiccup started.

"It's fine," she said.

"Bu-but," he said glancing out the mouth of the cave. He turned to see her drop her tunic and standing there in her birthday suit. "C-Camicazi!"

"You wanted to see it right?" she said.

"No. You are wrong," Hiccup said.

"It's fine if you see," she said.

"I-it's not right," he stammered.

"Heh, you don't seem to understand," she said, "I want you to see. Up until now, no one has ever seen it right? That was the problem. Even though I wanted someone to see I was scared to find them. But now that you've seen there's a feeling of excitement…and then I want you to see more," she pushed him down on a nearby boulder, "Just by being watched, I have become like this," she said, sliding her fingers between her thighs and then slid them out to show him her damp fingers. "Even though it's so embarrassing… it's so exciting that I can't stop," she pressed her fingers into herself.

Then she glanced up and noticed Hiccup's growing erection. Hiccup yelped and tried to hide it quickly.

"I'm sorry!" he yelped. Camicazi smiled and leaned forward.

"Hey, Hiccup," she started, "Shall we do it?" the crazy Bog-burglar asked.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Mas-tur-bate," she sing-songed.

"WHAT!"

"Or I was thinking maybe I should just burst out of here like this… what do you think?"

"NO! THAT! YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT SORT OF THING!"

"Then do it with me."

So having no other choice Hiccup agreed. Camicazi smiled and leaned forward, "Boy's sure are amazing with that thing, growing larger like that, making such dirty sounds…"

"Th-that's because your…" he started to say.

"That's because it feels so good and because you're so dirty…"

"Don't look at me like that," he shouted.

"Don't try and hide it…be sure to watch me properly…too okay?" she moaned running her fingers in and out of herself, "I won't allow you to turn your eyes away got it? Watching while doing it gives me such a feeling of excitement…" she moaned deeply. She stood tall her fingers still working in her deep, her other hand bracing her.

"Look at me, Hiccup," she groaned, "I'm coming, look at me clearly!"

"It's getting all stiff and cramped," Hiccup moaned, "I'm going to…" His eyes watched as her juices flowed freely from her as she grew closer.

"LOOK! HICCUP!" she shouted his name as her orgasm over took her. Watching Camicazi's orgasm triggered Hiccup's and with a grunt he shot his seed up toward her, covering her bare abdomen with his load.

"So this is what they call semen," she said feeling of the sticky substance coating her stomach and breasts. "So warm."

000

As they went their separate ways Camicazi turned to him, "Today was really fun," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Oh by the way, Hiccup," she said as she started away. "This will be our little secret," she said kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Later," Camicazi said, running back to her friends. Hiccup stood there staring after her for a few more minutes muttering to himself in shock before going back home.

000

Today Camicazi made a new friend. At first she didn't know what to do after she had been found out. She had a feeling though that he would become a very special friend to her. She said his name as she looked up at the sky from the crow's nest as her mother's lead ship headed back home to the Bog-Burglar islands.

**Ta-da! The new chapter is up! I hope you guys like it as much as you did the last time. Our next chapter has some Fiyori helping Ruffnut try and get Fi's brother and a sick Astrid jumping Hiccup's bones again. **

**Voldyne: no problem glad you like**

**Kenju:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll be damned she is alive. HAHA so in this "episode" Ruffnut confronts Fiyori about her crush on Hiccup. Meanwhile poor Astrid is sick and Hiccup is trying to make her feel better but sick Astrid will only feel better after she jumps his bones.**

"Maybe I should wear something that shows more skin," Ruffnut said holding up a tunic to her bare chest in her shield/mirror. "Fiyori mentioned that Hiccup prefers girls with larger beasts," she said glancing at her reflection again, "Eh, this'll do." She started thinking a moment ,"b-but what if he thinks I'm shameless instead…" Ruffnut couldn't remember when the last time she acted so…girly. She let out a frustrated growl, "Ahh! What am I thinking about! It's not like I'm going there to meet him today!"

Today she was visiting her friend and fellow dragon trainer, Fiyori Ghastly Haddock's house. They were having a Hero Club activity during the training break. Even though they called it a "club activity" she just did what she liked sharpening her weapons.

"Fiyori?" came Hiccup's voice, jolting Ruffnut out of her concentration, "I'm coming in." He stepped into her room carrying a tray with some of Anju's famous tea on it. "Oh, hey Ruffnut."

"Ah! Hiccup!" Ruffnut shouted in shock at Hiccup suddenly walking in Fi's room.

"It's your first time here isn't it Ruffnut?" Hiccup said setting the tea down.

"Yeah," she muttered.

"Weird considering we see each other every day," he said, smiling.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered blushing.

"Sharpening you weapons again?" Hiccup asked leaning forward.

"Y-yeah," she said smiling.

"Let's see it," he asked holding out his hand out for the hook spear. He caught a glance of one of the weapons Fyiori had sketched out. "Who's gonna be making these?"

"You obviously. Speaking of which you should be helping out since you are a member, too," Fiyori said glancing at her brother.

"Erm…I-I have to go take care of Astrid," Hiccup muttered making a hasty retreat.

"HEY WAIT A SEC!" Fiyori shouted jumping up, but it was too late Hiccup had left.

"What's wrong with Astrid?" Ruffnut asked from behind the closed door.

"Oh just a cold, but her parents left on a voyage so she is bunking with us." Hiccup slipped into Astrid's room and leaned against the closed door. He turned and saw the beautiful girl laying down and sweating profusely and flushed with fever.

"Hiccup," she murmured, "Who came over?" she asked.

"Just Ruff," Hiccup said walking over, to her side, "What about you, are you okay?" She pulled the blanket higher and looked away.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, sitting on the bed beside her. Astrid's arms shot up and wrapped around his neck pulling him to the bed.

"What do you think about her?" Astrid asked holding him close.

" 'What do I think?' Nothing really," Hiccup said, bracing his arms on either side of her head. Astrid pulled him closer to her face.

"Honest?"

"Uh-huh."

"I see." He pressed his forehead to hers looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"You are burning up. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really," she said, closing her eyes, "Hey Hiccup, did you know that skin contact is the best way to cure a cold?" she asked.

"Eh…I've never heard anything like that," Hiccup said, recalling everything he could about health care.

"Yeah, the healer told me once that Vikings used to do that if they were caught in the cold weather and it was really effective," she said.

"I don't recall…" Hiccup started, but knew that it was futile, "What kind of skin contact?"

"Simple," she said, "We have to snuggle naked."

Hiccup jumped back in shock, a blush turning his pale face blood red, "Naked!" She had already pulled her sleeping tunic from her body.

"Yeah, you gonna help me?" she asked, smiling seductively up at him.

000

Fiyori was flopped out on her bed, hanging upside down and watching Ruffnut, "Oh come on!" the red haired girl groaned, "I blame Astrid, too. Talk about rotten timing." She threw her foot up on the window sill. "It wasn't easy to set this chance up for you and Hiccup to get together."

"All that for me?" Ruffnut said, looking up at her, "Hiccup sure cares a lot about her. I'm jealous of Astrid."

"You just don't get it," Fiyori said looking up at the ceiling, "If you keep on babbling like that, Astrid's gonna snatch him first."

Ruffnut looked over at Fiyori somewhat confused. She laughed nervously, "Fiyori, you liar."

"It wasn't a lie."

"If Hiccup started dating some other girl then I would be shocked," Ruffnut said, "But it won't be Astrid."

"Why not?" Fiyori, asked glaring at her friend.

"Well," Ruffnut said, waving her hand as if it were obvious, "Astrid is a shield-maiden, after all."

000

As they were saying this in the room across the hall Astrid and Hiccup lay snuggled close together in the nude in her bed.

"Your body is nice and cool," she moaned pulling him close to her and shifting her body against his.

"Astrid, don't move around so much," Hiccup muttered, as she pressed her body rhythmically against his.

"Mnn, feels nice here, too," she groaned wrapping her legs around him as he started getting aroused.

"A-Astrid," he gasped.

"Hiccup," she purred pulling him closer.

"We can't," he started, "You have a cold."

"But," she purred pulling back and looking into his eyes, "Won't I recover faster if I sweat a lot?" Hiccup flushed but knew he had lost.

000

Fiyori looked up from her book (or rather down as she was still upside down on her bed) "Ruffnut, you done yet?" she asked.

"Yeah almost," she growled. Ruffnut thought about it this way, Astrid exceled in sports and studying, she had the good looks too. Even the women of Berk couldn't help but be mesmerized by her. Ruffnut supposed that if Astrid was Hiccup's lover then she wouldn't be able to compete at all.

000

Hiccup rammed into Astrid as she gasped his name in ecstasy.

"Mnn," Astrid groaned, "I am sweating so much." She pulled him closer, pressing her heels into his back.

"Shh, Astrid. If Ruffnut hears you…" she pulled him into a kiss. With one last gasping yelp Hiccup came in thundering waves.

000

Fiyori stepped out of her room with Ruffnut not far behind. "Hold on, I'll get Hiccup," she said, her hand's on her hips. Ruffnut nodded an okay. She was really glad that Astrid was a shield-maiden

000

"Ohh, Hiccup!" she shouted as Hiccup came again. He collapsed and hugged her close. He watched as she started to drifted off. They heard footsteps in the hall. Minutes later Fiyori opened the door.

"What's up Fiyori?" Astrid asked.

"Where's Hiccup?" the chief's daughter asked.

"Isn't he in his room?" she asked. Hiccup slipped around the back toward the window of his room.

"Hiccup?" Fiyori called. Astrid jolted up.

"Ah! Hold on a second, Fiyori!"

"What?"

"Can you please get me a cup of water?"

"Sure…" Hiccup listened as Fiyori walked away. _Now's my chance_ Hiccup thought as he slipped through his window. There stood Ruffnut in his room, and him as nude as the day he was born. Ruffnut's cheeks burst into flame.

"H-Hiccup," she gasped.

"Ah…this is…" he started but never got to finish as Ruffnut passed out. "Ruff?" he started before passing out as well. Moments later Fiyori walked in.

"What the Hel is this?" she asked. "That Ruffnut… fainting right after she managed to strip Hiccup. How sloppy." Fiyori picked her up lightly calling her name to try and awaken her. Later that night on the way home Ruffnut was thinking about it.

It was so embarrassing how she passed out in Hiccup's house. Her memory was a bit hazy but she got the feeling that she saw something shocking before she passed out. That's how Ruffnut spent her break… and poor Hiccup caught the cold too.

**In the next chapter the gang goes to a hot spring in the mountians and while Hiccup and Astrid get intimate in the springs. Fiyori is on her own mission. Warning ahead of time it may be a bit of a tear jerker.**

**64maddness: There will be more CamixHiccup in the future I promise. ;D**

**Voldyne: Lol Here you go sorry it took so long hope you like it.**

**Kenju: Finally got it out FINALLY hahaha hope you like it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallelujah she is still here! Alright we are visiting a Hot-springs and you guessed it there is love, but also some tears shed for loved ones lost. **

*flashback: two weeks before the accident*

"Hey stop squirming around!" a beautiful young Viking mother scolded as she rubbed her young son's hair dry, the child laughing merrily. "I can't dry you off this way, you know," she said smiling, "Gods Hiccup you are too pampered."

"You are wrong Aunt Val," the child said turning around. Valhallarama raised her eyebrows in question. "Snotlout! I am Snotlout!" Meanwhile another girl a few years older than Snotlout was helping dry off Hiccup. This was Fiyori, Hiccup's sister.

"Hmm?"

"Come on Aunt Val, you always get it wrong," the young Snotlout reprimanded.

"You two are so complicated," Valhallarama muttered hugging her nephew. "Fiyori, you're pretty good at telling them apart."

"Hn?" she said turning, "Oh it's easy, Mom." She turned her brother to her mother, "The one with the scar on his chin is Hiccup. The one without is Snotlout." Valhallarama's gaze shifted from one of question to one of annoyance that her daughter was so much more observant than she, a seasoned Viking Warrioress.

*flashback: day of accident*

"Oh dear, it's already pouring," Valhallarama muttered holding a basket in one hand and little Fiyori's tiny hand in the other. They started out of the Hot-Spring where Valhallarama took Fiyori for their bath. Fiyori and her mother started across the glade and towards the village.

"Your father and brother are probably starving by now. We better hur…" her thought was cut off when she heard something in the bushes. Valhallarama pushed her daughter behind her seconds before the monsters burst from the bushes and attacked the Viking woman tearing her to pieces in moments. She saw her blood, organs, and the herbs and vegtables she and Fiyori had gathered earlier. Her last thoughts were _I better hurry and get home…_

*end flashback*

"Fiyori?" Hiccup's voice pulled her from her reverie. She looked over at her brother holding the strange fruits Anju had brought from Asia on her last trip (preserving them with dragon magic). "Want a peach?"

She reached forward taking the fuzzy fruit from her brother, "Thanks, Hiccup."

"How about you, 'Lout?"

"Don't want it," the boy growled. Most of the teens had opted for a weekend at the Hot-Springs to relax. Snotlout was somewhat peeved that Ruff and Tuff had gotten in trouble and had to stay and clean dragon stables over the weekend. 'Legs had opted to stay to work on his entries in the Dragon Manual.

"What's with the bad mood, Snotlout?" Astrid asked.

"Nothing!" he barked, "It's just embarrassing to take a vacation when we are this old." Fiyori smirked at her cousin's bad mood.

"Do you know how hard it was for Fi to get us a vacation?" Astrid demanded thinking of how hard Fiyori worked being the Head Valkyrie, "Don't say things like that." Fiyori smiled reflecting on each of her friends. Astrid the perfect Shield Maiden but WORST housekeeper.

"I get it, already," Snotlout grumbled. Fiyori smiled at her cousin, stubborn and rebellious. She then smiled over at her brother. Hiccup was timid and a bit of a push-over but he got things done around the house.

Due to her work Fiyori hardly had any time to spend with her friends and so they mostly had to rely on each other.

"Look! We're here," Fiyori said gesturing to the cottage ahead of them.

000

After they got settled into the cottage and into more comfortable clothes suitable for group bathing Fiyori stretched in the comfort of her much more relax fitting bathing clothes.

"Well now…" she stretched her arms further back, "time for the hot springs." She turned to her companions all standing around themselves. "Come on, let's go," she said. Astrid was helping Hiccup stand while Fiyori brought him a crutch.

"Let's go, Snotlout," Hiccup said, waving toward the door.

"Don't mind me," the Viking growled, "I'll go in later." Astrid glanced over to her friend and, in a very un-Astrid-like fashion, started forming a plan.

"Hey, Snotlout," Astrid said turning to her friend, "I feel like taking a walk. Can you go with Fiyori?"

"Wh-why?" Snotlout asked, planting his fists on his hips.

"Fiyori will be lonely by herself, right?" Astrid asked. Snotlout looked at her confused.

"Never mind her," Fiyori said, "Let's go 'Lout."

"Fine," he muttered following his cousin out the door. Fiyori glanced back at Astrid and winked with a smile on her face before they disappeared out the door. Hiccup looked over at Astrid with confusion in his eyes.

"We aren't going with them?" he asked.

Astrid just smiled, "Wanna take a walk with me instead, Hiccup?"

000

"This isn't so bad," Fiyori said, "It has a nice view." Snotlout sat blushing on the other side of the springs. It was just so awkward being in a hot-spring with his cousin.

"He 'Lout come on over here," she said, smiling over at her cousin. Snotlout glanced around. "Dude, what's up? No one's here." Fiyori didn't realize Snotlout nervous about how it seemed, but agreed sliding over beside his cousin on the edge of the pool.

000

"You can smell the sea from here," Astrid said, taking a deep breath as if they didn't smell the ocean every day. Hiccup glanced over at Astrid as the wind blew through her long golden tresses.

"Over there on that shore was our house," he said, pointing to a rundown old house close to the bridge to the village island and overlooking it.

Astrid glanced over to him, "I'm surprised you still remember that. You were young when you moved to the longhouse over by the Mead Hall."

"Yeah, I only remember a little bit," Hiccup said, glancing over the island. "It was around when Fi disappeared.

Astrid smiled softly. "You still remember," she affirmed.

"I remember that after they disappeared, Dad was never the same," Hiccup said looking out over the ocean and not making eye contact with Astrid. "That's why I think we must have been happy when we lived here… Not that I'm not happy now," he quickly corrected when he glanced up at Astrid. He returned his gaze to the village and ocean.

Suddenly Astrid's arms were around him. Hugging him close into her chest.

"Fiyori will make fun of me for this," Hiccup said holding her arms close to his heart.

"I wonder if Snotlout is getting spoiled by Fiyori right now?" Astrid said smiling. Hiccup looked over his shoulder at her somewhat confused.

000

Later that night Hiccup and Snotlout were playing a game of bashyball and Fiyori and Astrid kept score. Snotlout tossed the ball, hitting it off Hiccup's head and into his goal.

"Game point! 'Lout wins!" Astrid shouted clapping and laughing. Hiccup sat crouched on the ground nursing his bonked head. He glanced up at his cousin smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Hey Fi, I'm thirsty," the burly boy said.

"Well let's go get something to drink," Fiyori laughed grabbing an empty water bucket by the door.

"Sure!"

"Hiccup, you coming?" she asked. Snotlout shot a glare that could only be described as a warning for what would come if he said yes. Hiccup shrank back instinctively.

"Uhh, I'm going to the Hot-Spring actually…ya know m-my leg and all…" Hiccup stuttered. His sister shrugged and left, Snotlout not far behind.

000

Hiccup stared at his stump in the warm waters as he sat pondering Snotlout's behavior. "What's with Snotlout? Accusing me of hanging out with girls all the time then clinging to Fi like she was his mom or something…"

"You wanna be pampered by Fi, too?" came Astrid's voice, her long pale legs suddenly appearing beside him. Hiccup jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Wh-why are you in here?" he hissed.

"Why? Isn't this a mixed bath?" she asked calmly. Hiccup didn't say anything. He had suddenly realized that all Astrid had to conceal herself with was a cloth over her lap. Not bound just lying there.

"I love outdoor baths," she sighed glancing up at the sky, making her breasts jut forward. "So exspansive. I wish the bath houses in the village were like this.

"Don't you think so, too?" she asked her legs spreading apart slightly. Hiccup flushed. Astrid smiled at him lifting one leg onto the edge of the spring where she sat.

"Hm, what's up, Hiccup?" she purred, running a hand down her leg. She stood and slipped into the water making her way over to him, straddling his hips in the water and stroking his organ to full erection. Hiccup's mouth found her breast and started suckling. She gasped and started rocking on him. He could feel the wetness pooling between her legs, on his stomach.

His arms wrapped around her waist. One of Astrid's knotted in his hair and the other ran up and down his back as she began to rock.

"You're like a baby…nnh…harder…suck it harder," Astrid moaned and Hiccup obliged sucking her nipple hard into his mouth. He released the pearled nipple with one final lick looking up to his lover.

"You feel so good, Astrid," he moaned as she ground down on him.

"Wherever you touch me feels good," she moaned taking his hand, "My breasts, my butt, everything…" she ran his palm over each as she named it. "You feel nice here too," she moaned taking his engorged cock and placing it at her entrance, "More so than-" she was cut off when, in simotanious movements he bucked up and she sat, burying him to the hilt inside her. She gasped and moaned as they started a rhythm.

"Oh gods, Hiccup! Your hotter than the Hot-Spring!" she breathed, slamming his back against the wall of the spring and burying his face in her breasts. "So hot," she moaned arching backwards as she rode him.

"H-Hiccup…I'm about to…" Astrid gasped, clutching his hand.

"Astrid," Hiccup ground out thrusting up into her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. They came screaming each other's name to the heavens. Astrid opened her eyes staring at the stars in the night sky and gasping for breath.

She dismounted and lay flat in the spring staring up at the sky and motioning for Hiccup to do the same.

"Hiccup, isn't the sky beautiful?" Astrid asked in a state of nirvana.

"Yeah. Say Astrid…" he started then noticed a light in the distance.

"HICCUP!" came a distinct yell. Snotlout stumbled forward and crashed in the water.

000

The two were out cold. Astrid had Hiccup's head in her lap, Fiyori held Snotlout's.

"Yeesh, these two are similar in the weirdest ways," Fiyori muttered.

"So true," Astrid said, "But why did Snotlout faint?"

"Why did they faint at the same time is what's bugging me," Fiyori grumbled.

Suddenly Snotlout gave a little hiccup in his sleep. "Did you give him alcohol?" she asked.

"Just a little," Fiyori said nervously. Astrid shook her head disapprovingly. Fiyori smiled to her friend.

"Hey Astrid," she started, a solemn look crossing her face, "Thanks for being here with us. I am really grateful for you."

"What do ya mean?" Astrid asked.

"Because you always keep your act together."

"It's just how I am, it's nothing special." Fiyori smiled.

000

(Midnight)

Rain pattered the thatch roof of the cottage. Astrid sat on the windowsill looking out at the rain and a figure walking with an oilskin cloak drawn around her. She looked back and Fiyori smiled up at her friend. Astrid nodded down to her. The pattering of the rain was a calm and lulling and fit the situation perfectly.

Fiyori made her way to an old stone grave marker, drawing her hood back to let the rain splash on her face.

"Long time no see," she said smiling sadly at the marker. "Mom." Fiyori looked up at the sky rain mixing with her tears. "It's been fifteen years…"

*flashback*

Hiccup stood over his mother's armor crying. Stoick stood in the doorway. His son's reaction was expected. He and his mother were very close. The mother who protected him for his few years of life was gone. Rain had beat on the roof that night as well.

Hiccup ran over to his father who didn't let any emotion show as to his feelings over the death of his beloved wife. He was dying inside. But for the sake of his son he had to stay strong. But as usual with Hiccup such rouges never worked.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" he asked, "Is Mommy in Valhalla now? Is she safe?" Stoick's stoicism dropped a bit and his face fell into that of a disheartened man.

"Actually I'm…" he started. Hiccup took his father's hand (which rather consisted of his father's pinkie finger and pointer finger) in his own little hands.

"It's okay Daddy. I miss Mommy too," the boy said. Stoick crouched down and scooped his son in a hug.

*end flashback*

Astrid sat in the window waiting for Fiyori to get back.

"Astrid," came a sleepy voice. She turned and saw a sleepy Hiccup looking at Fiyori's empty bed. "Where's Fi?"

"At the Hot-Springs maybe," Astrid lied, knowing her Battle-Sister needed to see her mother.

"Okay," the boy said lying his head down and drifting off to sleep again. Astrid looked out the window.

Fiyori looked at her mother's headstone tears rolling from her emerald eyes, "Mom…"

**BWAH-HA-HA D,: so sad! Anyway. Here it is. Sorry the authors note was so short…going to c-cry…**

**Kenju: Well I hope this added to your confusion about Fiyori! HAHA I like keeping my readers guessing. I hope to hear from you soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoo! Yep I am back with Disclaimers this time. I always forget these darn things. Okay I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Aki-Sora from where I got the idea. However the last chapter will be tweaked (thanks to a Chaos Crew member Kenju) but up until I say otherwise got the idea from Aki-Sora. Don't own anything… **

A wild haired young girl and her thin one legged friend walked up to a house one Freyja's day, knocking on the door.

"Hey, Cazi," greeted the voluptuous Bog-Burglar woman who answered the door. "Oh? This your boyfriend? He's pretty cute." Camicazi smiled, tucking an annoying lock of wild hair behind her ear.

"Oh! Uh…nice to meet you, I'm Hiccup," he said, nervously.

"Coateleigh," she introduced herself curtly, "I look forward to today." She turned and walked into the house waving them inside.

Hiccup nodded and smiled awkwardly, walking in without any serious thought.

"Don't worry," Coateleigh said waving her head, "We'll be all alone today."

(Earlier in the week)

"A party?" Hiccup asked his friend, Camicazi.

"Yeah. It's at a friend's. Only couples can attend," she said leaning against her house as the Hooligans had gone on a diplomatic mission to the Bog-Burglar Isles.

"Couples?" Hiccup muttered nervously.

"Yes. But I don't have a boyfriend, so you will have to do," she said flatly.

"Eh… I am supposed to be your…boyfriend?" Hiccup yelped blushing blood red.

"It's a little embarrassing if you say it like that," she said flushing and brushing a lock of messy hair out of her face, "It's not like that anyway…more like a pretend lover."

Hiccup jumped back and blushed blood red, "Eh! I-I'm supposed to be your boyfriend?" Hiccup paused thinking of their last encounter. "But um…"

"No good?" Camicazi asked.

"No…it's not that…" Hiccup started thinking of their last encounter, "Will I…will I have to dress like a girl again?"

"Pshh," she laughed, "It's not like that, this time. It's fine to dress normally. But if you want to I won't stop you." Hiccup turned even more red at her jovial tone.

"I'll take that as an 'okay' then," the Bog-Burglar princess said with a wink, "Oh and it is a secret."

"A secret?" Hiccup muttered suddenly nervous.

"Later, Hiccup! I'll be by later to pick you up!" she called laughing. Hiccup just watched her retreating back.

000

"Lovers," Hiccup muttered that evening.

"Did you say something, Hiccup?" Astrid asked leaning over him. The young heir was laying sprawled in her lap curled toward the fire.

"Oh, it's nothing, Astrid," he said as she started stroking his hair.

"Is that so?" she said suspecting something, "Does this feel good?" she asked brushing at his chestnut locks.

"Yeah," he mumbled thinking if he and Astrid would be considered lovers.

"Hey!" Fiyori called sounding like she had had a really bad day, "Could you two stupid lovebirds NOT flirt in front of others? It's disgusting."

"Don't call us lovebirds, Fi. It's embarrassing," Astrid glared up at Hiccup's older sister.

"Don't forget the 'stupid' part," Fiyori said shaking her head, "Gods, Astrid. Keep treating Hiccup like that and he will never be able to get a wife."

"He doesn't seem to mind, right Hiccup?" the shield-maiden asked looking at the young heir. Hiccup didn't say a word.

"That's not good," Fiyori said. Hiccup could see why Fi and Ruff were best friends now.

"What's up with her?" Astrid snorted as the Hooligan princess left the room.

000

(Back to Freyja's Day)

"Cheers!" a group cried in the Bog-Burglar girl's house. There was about twenty people in the main room of the large house. Hiccup sat still his heart hammering nervously at what Camicazi could possibly have planned.

He noticed that Coateleigh seemed to have a fluid grace playing hostess and he presumed that she had a lot of parties. The age ranged from teens to adults, and was somewhat unsurprising for the bold Bog-Burglars.

Hiccup assumed it was a "lovers get-together," a rite of passage for bog-burglar girls, and the criminal mastermind behind it was working the room with almost expert ease and Hiccup found himself confused as she was supposed to act like his lover…but she was flirting with every guy in the room. The more he thought on it the more confused the Hooligan boy got.

"Hiccup?" a girl's voice drew him from his reverie.

"Huh?" he glanced up at her.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead," he said scooching aside, "Littlecircle right?"

"Yeah. You are with that band of Hooligans right? I was surprised to hear you were with Camicazi," she said.

"Oh we aren't-" Hiccup started but remembered he had to keep that he and the Bog-Burglar heir weren't a couple. He had so many secrets he had to keep track of it was getting ridiculous.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Hiccup quickly replied.

"Littlecircle cut it out," Coateleigh said surprising the two by coming up behind them, "I noticed Hiccup first. He is my target."

Littlecircle smirked, "So it's gonna be like that?" Hiccup was getting confused. What where these girls talking about? Suddenly he noticed he was feeling weird but he was still trying to work out why Coateleigh and Littlecircle, if they too had lovers, were flirting with him. His head started to spin. He looked down at his mead. It had been spiked with something. He felt his world spinning before he blacked out.

000

He came to after a while and he found himself looking up at a nude Coateleigh, his head resting on her bare thighs.

"You okay Hiccup?" she asked with a leering smirk.

"Coateleigh! Wh-what's going on?" the poor Viking boy yelped sitting up. It was then he noticed he too was nude… and getting rather excited.

"Heh heh, interesting," Coateleigh giggled watching as his member rose to attention. "Look around, Hiccup." The boy did as he was told and his already red cheeks turned even darker. In the dim lighting around the room his emerald eyes could make out an infinate number of writhing silhouetes. Voices groaning, breaths hitching.

"What is this?" Hiccup wondered aloud.

"This is the main event of the party," Coateleigh crooned in his ear wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hand down his chest to fondle his erection.

"Main event?"

"Freely swapping sexual partners for pleasure," she said huskily.

"S-swapping?"

"It's a Bog-Burglar tradition, after all having the same partner all the time seems so dull. Look," she said pointing across the room, "I have had the one kissing Camicazi."

"Camicazi!" Hiccup shouted spotting his friend in the throng.

"Hiccup, finally join the living!" she greeted, "I've been waiting for you. You make sure to watch, Hiccup."

"Watch what?"

"When I lose my virginity," she said with a wicked smirk.

"Wha-?"

Before he could say another word she eased herself onto the man's erected member gasping. "Hnn, I-it's entering," she groaned, "Ohh my insides!" Her mouth was an O of delight once the pain ebbed.

"How unexpected that with a catch like you Camicazi was a virgin," Coateleigh said reminding him that she was still draped over him, "How does it feel to have some other guy take your girls virginity? Is it vexing… or…" she slid her hand down his form again.

"STOP!" Hiccup shouted startling the girl and pulling away, "She shouldn't have done something like that!"

"And why shouldn't she?" Coateleigh asked.

"This is so wrong!" Hiccup shouted watching in horror as Camicazi rode the male with fervor only a Viking girl could muster.

"Oh come on don't lie Hiccup," she moaned glancing at him.

"Yeah," Coateleigh, "Your man-hood knows what it wants." She was suddenly astride him stroking his member and positioning herself above it. "It's better to just surrender to the pleasure," she moaned sliding him into her wet folds. Her eyes closed in bliss as he filled her. Hiccup's face contorted into a mixture of pleasure and distress.

"Ah! Hahn," she gasped rocking on her choice of males. "Hiccup! So good," Coateleigh groaned as he bucked up into her out of sheer instinct. Everyone was acting so odd to him. It wasn't just Camicazi all the Bog-Burglars were acting odd.

"Hiccup!" he heard Camicazi shout, "You better watch me! I'm coming!" she shouted before tossing her head back and letting out a scream of delight.

She dropped her head exhaustion, and Hiccup felt his own orgasm growing. She glanced up and pulled her hand from between her wet folds, "It came out…inside me…" she breathed. Suddenly he came hard triggering Coateleigh's orgasm causing her to shout.

"Incredible," she breathed, "You have overfilled me."

"Silly Camicazi," Coateleigh said looking at the girl laying on the floor. "Don't you think you got too excited?"

"It's because it felt good to do it while being watched," she muttered.

"Hiccup?" Littlecircle called his name, "Have sex with me next."

"Oooh that's not fair Littlecircle!" cried another.

"I'm next after Rankear!" called yet another.

Coateleigh smirked, "Impatient aren't we girls?"

"Hehe, it would be better if you just gave up now, Hiccup," Littlecircle giggled somewhat menacingly. "First time participants are the most popular around here so there will be no time for you to rest. Of course the same can be said for Camicazi. Looks like she already has another partner."

Camicazi's face was now starting to look a little worried at what she had gotten them into. "Hiccup!" she called for her friend.

"Her performance doesn't look like her first time here though does it?" Coateleigh asked nudging Littlecircle. Coateleigh dismounted and Littlecircle took her spot.

"Hiccup, you shouldn't just sit there. We won't lose to Camicazi, let's pleasure ourselves shall we?" Littlecircle asked astride him.

"N-no! Littlecircle no!" he cried.

"Jeez! You need to listen," she said rubbing herself on his member before impaling herself. She tossed her head back blissfully. "It's your loss if you don't enjoy it, Hiccup!" she cried.

"That's right," Coateleigh said, "It's just sex. It's nothing special." Hiccup's head was reeling. What were they talking about? And how could Camicazi throw that away so easily?

"Hiccup…" Camicazi called as another partner started to take her. Hiccup forced his eyes open and looked over to his friend. The two reached for each other's hands. This was so weird to Hiccup and he didn't know what to think.

"I am coming!" shouted the girl on top of Hiccup now.

"Hiccup I'm about to…again," Camicazi. Hiccup arched his back and yelled. And so they kept going with different people until they didn't know who they were making love to but they kept clinging to each other's hands for strength.

(Later that night)

"Camicazi, you okay?" Hiccup asked as she sat on a rock in the woods.

"Yeah, but my waist is almost broken in half," she snickered.

"Cazi…did you know that party was…?"

"Yep from the beginning," she said with a grin.

"Then why invite me?" Hiccup asked. Camicazi thought about it for a moment.

"I…"she started, "I always thought I was weird. Things that turned me on I could never imagine doing. That world really exists nearby. When I think about that the me that was always worrying seems silly. Don't you think so?"

Hiccup looked at the smiling girl and then away from her grinning face, thinking of his sleeping shield-maiden sleeping.

"I don't really know," he replied.

**I know it has been a really long time sorry I am starting to post this again enjoy. **

**Adam: Agreed!**

**Anon: Not yet I am going to do some tweaking later down the road but… for now. **

**Kenju: I am so happy I finally got it back up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am finally FINALLY back with this one. Yes it is still on the basis of the Aki-Sora manga for a while I will let you guys know when it's another story line. **

Not many people knew Ruffnut Thorston's secret. Not many people knew that underneath the tough façade she wore she was terrified of relationships with boys.

But Snotlout knew. He knew how nervous she got around boys. The only reason he knew was because of the first time he had seen her. She was being hit on by one of the boys in the village. All the poor girl twin was doing silently standing there.

Snotlout decided right then and there to be Ruffnut's Viking warrior in less than shining armor. He marched right up to the boy and tore loose on him, "Hey dumbass, are you blind? She obviously isn't into you!" He didn't think he just ran in. The boy flushed and stumbled off.

"Um… th-thanks," Ruffnut said shyly stepping up behind Snotlout. He nodded and thought that that would be the end of it and he would probably never really interact with the twin again. Though he really hoped he was wrong.

"You know if you don't like him you should just tell him," Snotlout said.

"Y-yeah," she muttered. Then Snotlout decided he would make a risky move.

"What's your name?" he asked curious to know the girl he had rescued.

"Uh… my name is… Ruffnut Thorston," she said a faint blush dusting her cheeks and that was how Snotlout Jorganson met Ruffnut Thorston.

*few years later*

Ruffnut stood outside the mead hall waiting on **him**.

_I wonder if this looks too plain_ Ruff contemplated looking at her tunic and leggings. _Damn split ends_ she thought picking up one of her long blond braids. She started patting her pockets looking for her knife to cut the hair with.

"Ruff?" came his cracking voice making her jump.

"Gah!" she yelped.

"Sorry," Hiccup said, scratching the back of his head, "have you been waiting long?" he asked. Ruffnut fell into the nerves that she had hoped wouldn't show themselves around Hiccup.

"N-no," she stammered.

Hiccup glanced around, "Louts not hear yet?" he asked expecting his cousin would be there to see Hiccup trip over his words or something equally awkward.

"Snotlout told me to tell you something came up and he wouldn't be able to make it today," Ruffnut replied.

"Oh… well what shall we do today?" he asked looking up at the sky.

"Well," Ruffnut said biting her lip nervously. "I was wondering, since it's just the two of us… would you hang out with me?"

"Sure," Hiccup agreed with a smile that radiated innocence. Ruffnut blushed as they started off through the village.

Meanwhile in the shadows Snotlout lurked watching the date he had set up for Ruffnut with his cousin. _Everything seems to be working out as planned but she makes me worry_ he thought with a slight smile a corner of his brain wondering why he ever thought up this matchmaking thing in the first place.

*flashback*

"Okay here is tomorrow's plan," Snotlout said laying out the strategy he had spent all day on.

"Snotlout, are you sure this is going to work?" Ruff asked nervously.

"Are you afraid after coming this far?" he asked knowing that would make her at least attempt to swallow her fears.

"I won't be coming with you tomorrow," he said, "Hiccup isn't used to this kind of thing, so Ruff, you are gonna have to take the lead, got it?"

The girl Viking didn't say a word just stared straight ahead. Snotlout glanced at her. "Don't worry. It's gonna work out. How can he resist?" Snotlout asked, wondering the same thing himself. A light blush dusted Ruffnut's pale cheeks.

"Thanks, 'Lout," she said smiling, "I'll do my best."

*end flashback*

"It's a nice day today isn't it, Ruff?" Hiccup asked looking up at the sky.

"Y-yeah," she replied.

The two were still oblivious to Snotlout following them. _I have to keep an eye on her. What the heck are you doing? You two have been walking around for thirty minutes now!_ He wondered peeking out from around a house.

Ruffnut was lost in thought of what she was supposed to do and what was planned the day before.

"Hey Ruff," Hiccup said turning to her making her jump.

"Yeah?"

"There is a traveling troupe of players on the island today. Wanna go see?" he asked.

"Th-that sound's great," she stammered smiling. Snotlout wasn't far behind cursing that she had let him take the lead in the situation.

Snotlout followed them to the amphitheater and sat in the back watching the two then following them to the vendors around the village. He watched from a safe distance as Hiccup took her hand and a grin grew over her face as they ran off to the vendors. Snotlout felt his heart fall out at the sight.

Hiccup was looking through the wares of a particular vendor when Ruffnut's eye was caught by an artist.

"What's wrong, Ruff?" Hiccup asked glancing up at the girl twin.

She pointed to the artist, "Let's have our portrait painted."

"An artist… okay," he said with a shrug.

"I have never had my portrait painted before," Ruffnut confessed with a smile.

"Really," Hiccup wondered, "It's kinda boring after a while of posing."

After a while of standing there, Snotlout hiding discretely outside he heard Hiccup speak to her again.

"You can pick the frame you like. Which one do you want?" he asked. There was a slight cluttering and Ruffnut declaring which one she liked and the two left.

_What the hell! He is actually surprisingly good at this!_ Snotlout huffed to himself _He's never even courted before and yet seeing him this good at it is pissing me off!_

"Ya know Ruffnut it kinda feels like we are courting," Hiccup laughed making Ruffnut start in surprise. Snotlout felt a pang at the thought.

"Um… I mean… I don't really mean that. We did intend to hang out with Snotlout today. Sorry I am mumbling," he muttered.

Ruffnut clenched her fists remembering the plan that Snotlout had made for her and quickly glanced up at the young chief-to-be. "You thirsty?" she asked quickly. "Let's go get some mead."

"Sure," he muttered.

000

They sat in the Mead Hall drinking when Ruffnut looked up from her drink to Hiccup across the table. "I'm sorry, Hiccup," she muttered looking down. He looked up confused, not understanding what she was talking about.

"I have been lying to you this whole time," she said looking down at the table. Snotlout, sitting discreatly a few tables away shot his head over to them shouting no to her in his head. "I was lying about Snotlout today. I wanted to be together with just you, Hiccup." Hiccup blushed softly and Snotlout just watched sadly from a distance.

"It just makes me so happy when I make myself think I am courting you," the Viking girl said with a smile.

_What are you doing, Ruffnut? Are you okay with this? _Snotlout wondered to himself.

"I am sorry for causing you any trouble. But I had a lot of fun today," she said quickly standing to leave.

"You know, Ruff," he said looking at the fire already burning in the fire pit. "There is a new shop right over there…" he starts. She looked over at him. "I think it might be your style. Wanna take a look?" he asked much to Snotlout and Ruffnut's surprise.

"Sure," she said cheerily, the two leaving.

Snotlout stayed behind. Hurt and alone. He stood up and walked off.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. He stopped and felt the pain burn in his chest and the rain started to fall around him. He looked around and found an armory hut nearby. It was a basic hut with an empty storage closet and a single chair in the corner. He looked out the window, watching the rain fall from the grey Berk sky.

Snotlout glanced at the chair thinking of the planning he and Ruffnut had done for this day… for her.

*flashback*

"I envy you, Snotlout," she said softly.

"Me? Why?"

"I am impressed by you," she said causing him to blush, "Do you remember how we first met? When that guy was hitting on me and I didn't know how to refuse him and then you came to help. To be honest I was thinking 'shit he's scary'."

"That's old news just forget it already."

"At the same time I was thinking 'he is so awesome'. I thought it would be cool if I could be as tough as you one day."

*end flashback*

A sound drew him from his thoughts.

"Is it alright to just sneak in here?" came Ruffnut's voice from outside. Snotlout's eyes widened.

"It's okay we are just taking shelter from the rain."

They opened the door and the two soaking wet Vikings slipped into the room and looked around the shelter.

"It's bigger than it looks isn't it?" Ruffnut said closing the door behind them.

_Ruffnut! Hiccup?! Why are they here! _Snotlout wondered begging the gods that this was just some horrible dream. _And why the hell am I hiding?_

"It's a bit dark in here," Ruffnut said walking further into the room looking about.

"Yeah… ACHOO!" Hiccup sneezed.

"You'll catch a cold. You should take your clothes off, there are some bolts of cloth here we can use as drying cloths," she said holding up the fabric. Hiccup flushed a deep red but knew she was right so, after Ruffnut averted her eyes, he stripped and wrapped the cloth around his form.

_I am never gonna get a chance to slip outta here!_ Snotlout grumbled to himself _Just hurry up and leave already!_

"Hey I need to get outta my clothes, too. Would you mind turning around?" she asked. Snotlout's eyes shot open in shock.

"Y-yeah," Hiccup stammered spinning around quickly.

Slowly, nervously the girl twin dropped her tunic, vest, and leggings to the floor. Snotlout peered out of one of the narrow slats in the cabinet door at the girl of his dreams standing there, bared, in the flashing light of the lightning.

Instead of reaching for the other drying cloth she stepped forward and pulled Hiccup into a shocked kiss.

Snotlout was stunned he didn't know what to do but watch as his cousin relaxed into the fierce kiss that Ruffnut was giving him. They finally broke apart gasping for breath.

"R-Ruffnut," Hiccup gasped.

"I-I'm sorry, Hiccup, I-I…" she started. "I'm sorry if this is to sudden…"

"Was this in Snotlout's plan too?" he asked his voice shaking.

"No he didn't plan anything like this. This is what I intended to do myself," she said glancing up into Hiccup's emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't explain it better but this is how I really feel about you," she said resting her head on his chest.

"R-Ruffnut," Hiccup stammered as her hands inched underneath the drying cloth.

"It's awakening," she murmured.

"S-Sorry!" he shouted.

"Don't apologize. It makes me very happy," she said softly. Hiccup looked at her confused.

"When you look at me like a woman it makes me very happy," Ruffnut explained stepping back so he could see all of her feminine glory.

"Th-that's be-because you are a woman," he stammered.

"Hiccup, do you like my breasts?" she asked lifting her arms to cross under her breasts and raise them, pushing them forward. Hiccup's face darkened a shade redder.

"This may be my own selfish request here but please, let me please you with my breasts," she asked.

_What the hell are you doing?! What is this!_ Snotlout shouted in his head his eyes clenched closed trying to block out the words and the images invading his mind.

Soon the little shack was filled with heavy panting and gasping. Hiccup was seated in the lone chair his hands clenched around the seat as Ruffnut ran her breasts up and down his hard length.

"Does it feel good?" she asked glancing up at him.

"Yeah," Hiccup managed to gasp, thrusting lightly into the movements. His body was shaking and breath heaving. The two of them were already covered in sweat at the heat their bodies were generating.

"Nn, I am so glad my breasts can make you hard like this," Ruffnut groaned picking up the pace with which she was rubbing him. "Oh Hiccup, it's so hot."

"Ruuufff," he moaned in response as it was about the only coherent word he could form.

Snotlout braced himself against the wall of the cabinet biting his lip and begging the gods to drown out the sound _Stop it Ruffnut! Stop it!_ _Why did you have to do __**this**__?_

*flashback*

He remembered the first day he introduced Ruffnut to Hiccup, "Hey, Ruffnut! This is my cousin I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hiccup," the young boy said nervously.

"Yeah, I'm Ruffnut," she said in her tough voice that Snotlout knew to be a façade.

"I hope we can get along," Hiccup said ever the kind boy.

"Yeah… me… too," Ruffnut said a faint blush dusting her features. That's when Snotlout knew it. Right then and there. That Ruffnut didn't have the slightest feeling for him at all.

*end flashback*

He was pulled from his thoughts by a yell from his cousin.

"Hiccup! It's throbbing between my breasts! It's so hard!" she cried. All Hiccup could do was gasp and whimper as he drew nearer to his climax.

"No… Ruff! I… I can't-"

"It's okay," she said softly her pale blue-grey eyes looking up into his face, "Go ahead. Cum a lot right here." And with that she plunged her mouth over the head of his cock and began to suckle.

Hiccup screamed and arched into the girl twins mouth releasing his load with only a moments warning of, "I'm coming!" His entire body thrust invoulentarily up into her mouth. His arms shaking as he braced himself on the chair. Ruffnut swallowed all that she could, moaning delightfully as she did so.

Hiccup slowly came down from his high, settling back into the chair exhausted. He glanced up tiredly and was shocked to find Ruffnut sitting contentedly in front of him, covered in his thick white semen, licking it slowly from her hand like a cat.

"Hiccup," she said slowly. "You taste delicious." They stayed there until the rain stopped then dressed and with a few awkward good-byes went their separate ways.

Snotlout finally emerged from the closet and stood where they had been moments before. He never thought that it could have ended up this way. He never wanted to _let_ Hiccup take Ruffnut from him. But maybe it was already too late. He glanced down at the lone puddle of fluids glimmering in the now shinning moon. They were obviously Ruffnut's as it didn't have that milky white appearance of Hiccup's seed.

He collapsed to his knees looking up at the sky, tears welling in his eyes. _Tell me Ruffnut… what is so bad about me?_

**Well I have it finished. Thank you for your impatience (no seriously thank you) otherwise I probably would have forgotten I had even started this.**

**Guest: Yeah yeah he was…**

**Ferdoos: I realize this but I just write as it comes to me (sometimes I don't understand what I am saying) but I am glad you like the story.**

**Guest: Thanks :) I can't promise when the next chapter will be up but I will try and get it up sooner than this one. **

** : I am personally 50/50 with Astrid or Camicazi but I figure I will satiate everyone's pairings well except the slashers. Personally not a fan of slash but that's just my opinion. **

**an9454: Srry it took so long to update I am working on several fanfics at the same time not to mention my art and my jobs I will try to post the next chapter sooner.**

**TheVman9000: lol fingers went crazy? Yeah I do get that a lot thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy the story**

**Desp: more chapters… :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yep back again :D you are welcome. Now for some of my reviewers who are gonna be upset. I am sorry I was feeling a TuffnutxOC story needed to be written. The OC is Fiyori Ghastly Haddock, my fanmade version of Hiccup's sister (see Ze Great Camicazi's **_**Valkyrie**_** for more.)**

The cottage was quiet save the heavy breathing in one room. A skinny girl lay in her bed entangled in covers her long wavy chestnut hair splayed across the bed as her fingers worked the folds between her legs.

Tears pricked the girl's eyes as her hand moved faster between her thighs, her breath growing heavier as she moved faster.

"Tuffnut," she whimpered before biting the back of her free hand and stifling a yell as she orgasmed.

This girl was the firstborn daughter of Chief Stoick the Vast and the elder sister of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, Fiyori Ghastly Haddock.

A shudder ran through her body as she came off her high. She lay her head on her hand gasping to catch her breath. The cottage was silent but she knew she wasn't alone. HE was still here.

_Why not me, Tuffnut?_ she thought rolling over _Because I don't have big breasts? _Fiyori looked at her come soaked hand. She closed her eyes and sighed. She thought of the girl that he was seeing. She had a beautiful curve and had decided to be more a housewife than a warrior.

Even the housewives had a touch of warrior in them but not like the girls who enhanced their training like her. Fiyori was a Valkyrie and they were strong warriors and because of her constant practice she didn't have as voluptuous a figure as the house girls.

_It shouldn't be like this,_ she thought. Fiyori stood and made her way to her chest of clothes, clad only in her tunic from her previous escapades. _She stole the most important thing from me, _the Berk Princess cursed.

What pissed her off is Tuffnut freely admitted it.

*flashback*

"So how was it?" she asked laying back looking at the skies wondering how Tuffnu's experience was with the girl he had mentioned. She was hiding the fact she wanted the girls head on a pike rather well.

"You and Reka were alone that night… I assume you did more than kiss," she said grinning at her friend. "Maybe you even did a little something perverted."

"That's suggesting a bit much ain't it, princess," Tuffnut joked , turning away.

"So how was the kiss?" Fiyori asked. Tuffnut turned to look at her seeing her smiling hiding every ounce of pain at the other girl stealing her man.

Tuffnut was silent until he said, "We did." Fiyori glanced at her friend.

"So did it feel good?" she asked.

"Yeah…" his voice was soft. Tuffnut claimed it was just a kiss but Fiyori knew everything. She had been walking by their hiding spot and had seen it all. Her heart shattering with every movement of the two.

"Thanks," Tuffnut said smiling at Fiyori and drawing the Valkyrie from her thoughts. "You are always helping me. I am just a coward around girls who can't do anything on my own. But you inspire me and give me courage Fiyori. So thank you."

It was true. When Tuffnut came to Fiyori talking of love and how he was completely smitten with this girl Fiyori was the one who gave him the advice to pursue her. She had no inkling that the girl would be infatuated with Tuffnut… her Tuffnut…. Perhaps this was her punishment…

"Hey, Tuff," she said slowly mulling over what she was about to say. "I love you." Tuffnut looked at her in surprise but with a misunderstanding and a friendly admiration.

*end flashback*

She wondered aimlessly through the house she wasn't all there. She found herself outside Tuffnut's room. He was changing. Probably for another romp with Reka.

"Oh! Fi, didn't know you were here," Tuffnut said with a smile. "The guys are gonna be late tonight," he said, pulling on his tunic. Then he noticed her absence in her face. "Fiyori, what's wrong?"

"Hey Tuffnut, was it good?" she asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Reka's sex. It felt really good right?" she asked eyes rolled up in a tired upset way.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Tuffnut looked away quickly fiddling with his tunic. She walked forward and slapped him hard, knocking him to the ground.

"Fi!" he gasped looking up at her. She pulled a dagger from seemingly nowhere and held it to his throat, suddenly astride him.

"It was a wonderful sensation, wasn't it?" she spat, "You must really love those, right? Those big breasts of Reka's." The dagger pressed closer to Tuffnut's throat.

"Tell me how it felt," she growled. Tuffnut's eyes widened in shock as she shoved her hand down his pants grabbing his manhood.

"She was tight, wasn't she? So wet and tight, a virgin right?"

"F-Fiyori!" he yelped.

"It felt so good you just had to cum, eh?" she demanded.

"What are you-" Tuffnut started fear filling his eyes, "Fiyori what are you doing?!" He felt himself growing hard under her tight fisted touch.

"Hey Tuff, can I have it?" she asked in that scary flat tone. She moved her dagger swiftly from his throat to the base of his penis. His eyes widened in pure fear.

"It is alright, isn't it, since you give it to practically everyone," her eyes were cold and flat.

"Fi-Fiyori!" he shouted as she pressed the blade closer to his hard member. "Fiyori! STOP!"

Her breath grew heavy as she pulled his pants down freeing his erection. Tuffnut looked up at her in surprise.

"I am envious of her," she growled, taking his member in both her hands pumping it with powerful strokes. Tuffnut grunted at the sensations the Berk Princess was giving him.

"Because of _this_," she said tightening her hands around his erection. Suddenly her grip loosened and she looked hurt, sad, and in pain.

"Why…" her voice was shaky and miserable, "Why does she get everything I want?" A tear landed on his bare abdomen.

"F-Fiyori… A-are you crying?" he asked softly.

"_Its not fair!"_ she shouted griping him tightly again and positioning herself directly atop him. Before Tuffnut could even react she had him in her and had slammed down atop him, taking him all in and breaking her hymen all in one go.

Then she just sat there like she was made of stone. Her slight form barely trembling from the pain.

Her breath was heavy again and Tuffnut groaned at how tight she was, how wet she was, how her inner muscles worked pulling him in. She gave a soft little groan in the back of her throat and leaned over his form her own hunched one gasping for air at the intrusion she had forced into her body.

After a few moments more of Fiyori doing nothing Tuffnut deicided to see if she would let him take over. At this point there was no blood in his head left to protest the feelings in his cock so he rolled them over. Fiyori glanced up at him, a look of 'how the fuck did this happen' darting over her face. But it was quickly replaced with bliss as Tuffnut pulled out and thrust back into the girl.

"Ah!" she gasped her eyes finally clearing of the crazy, "Ahnn Tuffnut! It feels so good!" she gasped.

Tuffnut's eyes were gentle as he began to thrust just as gently into the girl longing for his touch, his love.

_What is this feeling? _Fiyori thought_ Is it because I have him now?_

"Please," she managed to gasp. Tuffnut grabbed her hips and gave a deep strong thrust, their hips meeting, fitting, to Fiyori anyway, perfectly.

"Fiyori," he groaned arching into her again as he continued to thrust, his hips moving at a faster clip now.

"Oh Tuff, it's so good," she groaned her fists clenched by her auburn locks. "Now you can make me happy," she gasped between thrusts.

"It feels so good," Tuffnut groaned, pulling one of Fiyori's legs over his shoulder, "You're so tight!"

"Nnnn Tuuuufff," Fiyori groaned her eyes flitting open a little to peer up at him.

"Fiyori! I'm coming!" he shouted "I can't hold back!"

"Inside me," she gasped, "Fill me up inside with you! Oh gods, I'm coming too! Let's come together!"

The two screamed as they came Tuffnut arching into her as he filled her with his seed. There was so much that it oozed out from between their legs. Fiyori's face was flushed as she looked up at him.

He leaned over her and kissed her whispering her name against her lips.

Tuffnut looked back to her. Fiyori had tears in the corner of her eyes. Tuffnut looked down at the princess who was crying for reasons unknown to him. He pulled out from her making her flinch. Without a word she stood and made her way to the door.

"Fiyori, why did you do that?" he asked.

She stopped in the doorway, dagger in her hand and turned back to him, "Hey, Tuff…tell anyone about this and I will cut it off," she threatened the darkness returning to her dark green eyes. Her eyes dark as she remembered her conversation with Tuffnut the day after she had seen him with that other girl.

*flashback*

"I love you," she said to him. "Since the first time we met. I have loved you since the first day we met."

He looked at her a touch confused then the light for friendship flickered in his eyes, "Me too." He agreed.

"You're probably my best friend, Fi. Now and always," he said.

Fiyori's head dropped, "Yeah… right," she said. Fiyori looked up at the sky her arm on her knee and feeling all the pain she felt at Tuffnut claiming he only liked her as a friend. She figured this was her punishment. It had to be.

*end flashback*

She was always lying to herself, bottling up her emotions. _It's too late for me _she thought dropping her head to her knees even as the feeling of his semen leaked out of her. She was sure he couldn't feel them. That her true feelings couldn't reach him anymore. That she had lost her love.

**Well there she is told you it wouldn't take as long as the last one. :D**

**Ferdoos: Sorry. The next chapter is gonna be HiccupxAstrid though so stay tuned.**

**an9454: Next one is gonna be Hicstrid promise :D**

**Ultimoto the Great: Thanks I always feel sorry for Lout when I am writing these too but usually I am like you and just hate his snobbish guts.**

**Ryder2119: No problem. Hope you continue to enjoy the story :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally some more Hicstrid! It's a shorty but a goody :D.**

Astrid stood by the window as rain pelted down and over the roof. She had a blissful smile on her face and was clad in only a large baggy tunic. Probably one of the others she had nicked. Hands crossed behind her back, there were obvious plans in the girls mind.

"Ahh it's raining today, too…" she said, happy she went out for training yesterday instead of today like the rest had to do. Luckily she had drug Hiccup with her as her sparring partner as now they had the house to themselves.

"Yeah," he agreed, not really paying much attention to anything but the sketches in his hand.

"Late season rain is really pouring down, huh?" she said, still looking out the window. When she didn't receive an answer she turned to him.

He was staring pointedly at one of his latest inventions trying to figure out what exactly he had to fix. Astrid decided she had to fix this. So she made her way beside him as slinky as a cat.

"Is that drawing interesting?" she asked, seating herself beside him.

"Yeah…" he said barely noticing her presence.

"Hey, Hiccup…" she started, and then trailed off looking for his full attention. He glanced up at her, "Hmm?"

Quickly Astrid moved in for the kill kissing him. Hiccup was shocked at first, of all the things he was expecting from the Shield Maiden, a surprise jump was not in the deck of cards. She had gotten more subtle and nicer when she hinted at him she wanted him. Her tongue slipped gently into his mouth and, slowly he relaxed into the kiss.

She pulled back gently so they could breathe.

"A-Astrid," he said a bit surprised, but then it is Hiccup. Astrid lingered still close to kiss but then sat back.

"Do you have something on your mind?" she asked. The one thing that had been on his mind when they were kissing seemed to be ebbing away now. He looked at her confused as he couldn't remember what he had previously been thinking about.

"Your lips are really trembling," she said. Hiccup raised his hand to his mouth to see if what she said was true. It was.

"It-It's nothing," he said flushing and turning back to his drawings.

"Is that so?" she asked a lilt in her voice. There was the clue Hiccup was looking for.

"Yeah."

"Well wanna hear what I have in mind right now?" she asked edging closer so their shoulders were touching.

"S-sure," he stammered.

"I want to do some really perverted things with you," she whispered, huskily into his ear. Hiccup swallowed hard.

"Is it really bugging you?" he asked his voice shaking.

"Yup," she said a little too chipper, "Sometimes when you need to be with the one you love it can really bug you, you know?" she asked turning to him smiling. Hiccup turned away a blush lining his cheeks.

But of course Hiccup is a boy and Astrid was offering… so in but a few moments they were seated on the bench, Astrid rutting against his hips as he thrust up into her. Her bare breasts were against his lips and their heavy gasps and panting could be heard all through the room.

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's head as he started suckling on her pert nipple, a light moan mixed with a touch of a shriek left Astrid's lips.

"Ahh, Hi-Hiccup! D-does it feel good?" she asked when she could form words again.

"Yes," he gasped, "It feels so good, Astrid!" He moaned as she clenched her inner walls around him and raised herself up again.

She leaned against him again, "Hiccup, I love you. Your body, your hips, your voice… everything." Her hands trailed over his sweaty skin, Hiccup relishing the feeling of her skin on his. Her mouth closed over his and they shared another passionate kiss.

"Astrid, I-" he starts after they pull back for a gasping breath. Astrid doesn't give him a chance to finish before she delves back into the kiss. She clasps his hands in hers as she rides him against the bench. Hiccup thrusts his hips up against her rocking hips trying to get them to their orgasms faster. The others could be back any moment now.

"Astrid! I can't- I'm going to…" Hiccup cried wrapping his arms around Astrid's waist.

"It's all right go ahead," she groaned.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup cried as he came filling Astrid with his seed. Astrid cried as her own orgasm was triggered.

Astrid's toes curled as she screamed to the ceiling, Hiccup buried his face in Astrid's breasts to muffle his own cry.

They sat like that a moment, basking in the afterglow, Hiccup's member softening inside Astrid.

After about a half hour Astrid is back at the window. Hiccup sitting on the bench watching her.

"Hey, Astrid…"

"Hm?"

"Why?" he asked. She glanced over her shoulder confused by what he meant. "Why are you doing this?" he clarified.

"I am always dreaming about it," she said calmly. "I am always dreaming about the first time I became one with you, Hiccup. Always." Hiccup thought about this a moment, flattered the beautiful Shield Maiden thought about him this way.

"Even now I am dreaming about having my way with you," she said turning to him with a sly grin. Hiccup looked up at her in surprise.

"Hey look!" Astrid said turning back to the window. "The rain has finally stopped. Summer will be here soon." And as the sun shone in through the window Hiccup knew everything would be all right.

**Hiccup and Astrid…ahh my favorite HTTYD pairing. Hope you guys like it. Sorry it's so short. **

**Ferdoos: Update :D**

**Ryder2119: Thanks :D Glad you enjoy it**

**an9454: Again sorry this is such a short hicstrid but I hope you like it.**

**sugarRuSh: I will try that but it will end up being a new story totally I have my pairings for this one already. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bam some more newsies another Hicstrid.**

"So smooth and warm…" Astrid purred running her tongue up along his penis. She looked up at him with lust filled eyes, "I love your cock, Hiccup…"

"Don't do that Astrid," Hiccup groaned as his fingers tightened on the board he was sitting on. "Not here."

"Mmm," she smirked up at him, pumping him with a firm gripped hand.

"Astrid," he groaned. The Valkyrie stood up suddenly. He gaped as she shifted herself and released her bosom, pink pert nipples erect as she shifted the armored skirt and underskirt, pulling her leggings down and baring herself to him.

"Go ahead, Hiccup," she purred as he blushed beet red.

*earlier that day*

It was a new village the other Vikings from their village had dispersed through the Meathead Village. Astrid and Hiccup were on their own. Not that they minded. Here they didn't have to worry about how others looked at them. Here, Hiccup was the only one known as he was the Hooligan Heir. The other Hooligan's stood out but the Meathead's didn't know their names. So to them Astrid was just the girl Hiccup was courting.

She held his hand as they wondered through the village, "It's been so long since we've been here. But this is the first time that it's been just the two of us in a long time."

"Yeah," Hiccup said blushing. He didn't expect to see any of their companions but he couldn't help but watch for them anyway. He saw Meathead kids running around, their mothers shopping but no Hooligans.

Astrid turned and noticed Hiccup's nervous face. "What's wrong, Hiccup? Not having fun on our date?"

"What? No it's not that," Hiccup laughed nervously.

"Are you still wondering about what that lady said?" she asked.

Hiccup glanced away, "Yeah a little."

*moments ago*

A large Meathead Viking woman stepped from a shop and glanced at Hiccup and Astrid. She recognized him as the Hooligan Heir immediately.

"Ahh you two spending some time together?" she asked the glint in her eye suggesting they were courting.

"Oh uh, good afternoon," Hiccup said in his usual nervous way around people.

"Such a loving couple," she cooed. It was then that Hiccup noticed Astrid's hand wrapped around his. "You are so lucky to have such a loving girl, Hiccup."

"Oh… yeah," he muttered.

"My children always quarrel with their spouses," she said waving at them. "Seeing you I am envious."

At that thought 'huh?' was the only thought that crossed Hiccup's mind. It wasn't like he didn't like being called loving, especially around Astrid, but…

*back at the Meathead village*

"What's wrong, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup didn't say anything just looked straight ahead. They may look like a normal courting couple to the Meatheads, but the truth was they were so much more… and they weren't even supposed to be.

Hiccup looked around at the other people with their drinks in the Mead Hall. Astrid sat in front of him a thoughtful grin on her face.

"Hiccup," she started. "You can call me sweetie if you want."

"Huh?" his eyes went wide at this.

"I want you to call me a pet name while we are here." Astrid explained.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Anybody who sees right now must think we are courting. Why not?" Astrid said looking around at the people around them. "Let's act like the lovers we are. Just for today." Hiccup blushed.

"Okay… sweetie," Hiccup said smiling at her.

"Ho-ney," she sing-songed. Hiccup looked like he got ran over by a stray Gronkle.

Astrid threw her head back and laughed , "Why are you blushing like that?" she asked. "Hey," she said her eyes catching something. "Hey wanna go to the forest?"

*end flashback*

Their heavy panting and gasping echoed in the Meathead forest. "H-Hiccup!" Astrid gasped as he thrust into her again, "It… it feels so good."

Hiccup's pants lay discarded and forgotten, Astrid's leggings around one ankle as Hiccup rode her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist for leverage.

"It's so hot… *gasp* so hard and wet!"

"Astrid, people could see us. We shouldn't do it here," Hiccup gasped.

"Let 'em watch," she growled as she hooked a leg around behind her to pull Hiccup deeper into her, "No one knows us here so it's alright."

"B-but-"

"But… what?" Astrid gasped, noticing that even though he was protesting he never stopped thrusting into her.

"But…" Hiccup started again.

"But nothing!" Astrid cried, "Just don't stop. Ohhh that's great! Deeper Hiccup," she ordered as her fingers knotted against the trunk of the tree she was braced against.

"Ahn, Astrid, I'm about to cum," Hiccup grunted as his thrusts became erratic.

"Cum inside me, Hiccup," Astrid's breathy voice heaved. "Let's cum together!"

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled in sync with her own scream as their orgasms took over. She could feel his hot seed filling her insides as the two thrashed madly against each other.

Astrid's legs turned to jelly and some of Hiccup's seed dripped onto the floor. "I can't…" Astrid gasped, "…so much." She groaned as the two slid to the floor of the forest.

000

(later still in the forest)

Astrid was looking out over the green forest that surrounded them, now clothed the two sat under the tree.

Astrid smiled, "Sometimes I think that I can always watch over you because you are so much weaker. Since I first saw you, when you showed me Toothless, proved me wrong about dragons, when you saved our people, and everything you've done since. You are the most special thing to me…"

Hiccup couldn't lie to himself. He still felt awkward around Astrid. "Hey Astrid?"

"Hm?" he said.

Hiccup smiled and leaned against her. "Nevermind, it's nothing." It's something special between them. Something they can't explain but it was great and it was theirs.

**Well here we are more LLDTV. Enjoy :D**

**Ferdoos: Glad you are enjoying :D**

**Jungle Leopard: I fix don't worry it's gonna be fixed eventually.**

**Shaman36: Sorry I didn't mean to confuse you with Fiyori to learn more about her history check out Ze Great Camicazi's **_**Valkyrie**_** it is my sister's story and she often lets me use her OCs, I am glad you enjoy my writing but I must give credit where credit is due I got the inspiration from **_**Aki-Sora**_** but it is great. **

**hephistis: you don't like it don't read it that is all I have to say.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here is a HicCazi story for my dear friends and readers.**

Without any warning to its inhabitants the island of Berk's season's changed almost overnight to sweltering summer. The land became hazy and for less than apparent reasons and much more often than usual the citizens minds went blank from the exhausting heat.

Poor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was no exception in spite of the fact he was about two to three hundred pounds lighter than the rest of the village. Under the unrelenting rays of the sun he didn't think he was quite himself when a familiar gravely fierce voice called his name.

"Hiccup?" He turned and saw the Bog-Burglar princess standing there with an ever cocky grin on her face. He hadn't even realized the Bog-Burglars had arrived for their trade. "Long time no see."

"Camicazi!" Hiccup yelped. Every time he saw her something distressing happened to him.

"Haven't seen you around lately," she said indicating she had been around the island awhile.

"Ah… yeah… well… so see you later!" he said running off… or trying to.

Camicazi grabbed the back of his tunic, "Hey! Hold it! Hang out with me for a bit."

"W-what for?"

"I'll get you some fresh syrup candies…" she singsonged.

The two walked along each other the sweet candy in their mouth as they walked in silence toward the beach. Hiccup was about two steps behind remembering all the shenanigans they had gotten into then thought to himself '_She's forceful as always_.'

The boy had been avoiding her as he hadn't known how to approach her since their last 'adventure' as Camicazi called it where the Bog-Burglar women had had one huge orgy and he had been the main event for them.

"I haven't gone back there since that time, you know," Camicazi said as if reading his thoughts. Hiccup jumped in surprise at her words. She turned and smiled, "That is what you were thinking right? Oh I have been asked to come back many times thought."

"Why?" Hiccup asked. Camicazi looked at him thinking about what he said.

"I…" she started "…just… somehow…" she trailed off, looking far off into the distance. Hiccup looked at her in confusion. She turned back suddenly and looked at him, "I was just headed to the swimming hole."

"Oh. I'll just take off then," he said.

"No! That's not what I meant!" she yelled stopping, "You wanna come with me?"

"Um I don't have my swimming clothes," he muttered.

"Don't worry, just leave that to me," Camicazi said smiling and Hiccup felt a cold sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

000

Hiccup flushed red as he slipped from the ferns with awkward steps.

"It fits you, Hiccup," Camicazi laughed.

_I have a bad feeling about this_ Hiccup thought as he followed Camicazi out in her tight bathing clothes that looked a lot like underclothes. His resembled more of a skirt and tunic with undershorts sewn together.

"Wait a second, Cazi. The fact you had two swimsuits means this was your plan all along wasn't it?" Hiccup demanded.

"Ha! So you haven't realized it yet?"

"Realized what?"

"Give me your hand," Camicazi demanded not waiting for him to willingly lift it to her and instead grabbing it and placing it brazenly on her breast. Hiccup's face turned beat red when he realized he was touching the Bog-Burglar Princess's warm flesh. "Now do you understand?"

Camicazi let go and Hiccup jerked his hand back. "It was a lot of trouble to paint on," she said stepping back like it was no big deal."

"Paint! You mean you aren't actually wearing anything?" Hiccup hissed.

"Exactly," Camicazi sing-songed, "But if I get wet it will come off. So you just go ahead and swim Hiccup." She flopped onto the cloth spread under a warm tree.

"B-but!" Hiccup started, "If your found out then."

"Oh don't worry. I am all clean and smooth so no one will notice," Camicazi said confidently running a finger up her bare groin. Hiccup felt something snap in his brain watching her.

The Bog-burglar's and their male concubines, mostly men captured on raids to the west, were milling about by the spring's edge. Hiccup was peeking over the top of the edge watching Camicazi with a mix of shock and wonder. He noticed that she was right from that distance it did look like a typical Bog-Burglar swimming outfit. Hiccup jolted when Camicazi noticed him watching her and spread her thighs tauntingly at him. Hiccup looked totally flummoxed at her reaction.

He waved at her trying to get her attention or to get her to stop. But like Camicazi always did… she didn't.

_I could almost make out her skin _Hiccup gasped ducking under the water and pushing the skirt down trying to hide his growing problem. His mind wondered without his consent. _If I could use my imagination…WHAT AM I DOING?!_

"Hey look at that girl over there," those were the words that brought him out of his thoughts. Hiccup turned and saw two Visithug boys pointing to Camicazi. "She's pretty cute," said the first.

"Yeah, let's go talk to her."

"Wait," Hiccup started quietly. _Damn if they get closer she'll be found out._ Without thinking he almost jumped out of the swimming hole, "Excuse me!"

Then he realized what he had done and dove into the spring holding himself down as he stayed hidden underwater.

"Guess I was hearing things," said one of the boys.

_Not good_ Hiccup thought_ I'm getting bigger!_ _If I come up in this state I'll be found out. But if I don't do something…_ _Calm down! I need to calm down!_

Camicazi sighed sitting back relaxing until she heard the voice of one of the Visithugs, "Hey there."

Camicazi's arms quickly covered herself as they drew nearer. "You hear by yourself?"

"If you are," said the second, "You wanna hang with us after this?" Camicazi felt her face burn a little.

"Ummm."

"E-excuse me?" came voice behind the Visithugs.

"Are you her friend?" the first asked.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Yeah?" the second got a smirk on his face, "Your both pretty cute you wanna join us too?"

Hiccup stammered as she tried to think. He hadn't thought when he called out he just acted knowing he had to help Cazi. On the up side they didn't seem to have noticed Camicazi's lack of clothes. Speaking of Camicazi, the Bog-Burglar princess was laughing at his predicament which he thought was quiet irksome.

"I-I…" Hiccup started, "I already have someone special!" This gave everyone a start of surprise.

"Is that so?" one of the Visithugs asked.

"Yes it is. And so does she!" Hiccup declared. "So we are sorry." They shrugged and walked off and Hiccup let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh by the gods! That was exciting!" Camicazi shouted wrapping her arms around Hiccup and laughing.

"What is it Camicazi?" Hiccup muttered.

"That was so exciting my nipples are erect!" she laughed pressing said nipples into his back. Hiccup's emerald eyes grew wide in surprise, "So, Hiccup, who exactly is this special person of mine? You, perhaps?"

"Uh! What? No! I was just- If you had been found out! I just said what first came to mind!" he yelped as he felt the hard tips of flesh digging into his back.

"This is too dangerous. We should get home," Hiccup practically begged.

"Yeah I suppose. It seems you have reached your limit more than I have though," she said smirking crazily as Hiccup looked like he was about to collapse out of despair. "Here," she said.

"A spark rock and… dragon powder?" Hiccup asked "What do I need these for?"

Then he looked up and gasped as she took a flying leap into the water, "WHAT! WAIT!" Hiccup cried much too late as he remembered her saying her paint would come off in the water. There was a giant splash as she dove into the water and sure enough the water started to change as soon as the paint hit the water.

"What's with that color?" asked one Bog-burglar

"Ugh it's disgusting."

There was a slight splash at the other end of the spring and Camicazi surfaced bare as a the day she was born. She gave him a thumbs up and he suddenly remembered the dragon powder and spark rocks he had in his hands and quickly lit the sparkling powder.

When they finally got back to Camicazi's secret's cave Hiccup leaned against the wall absolutely exhausted.

"Wasn't that exciting?" Camicazi asked practically quivering in excitement with the fur wrapped around her naked body. "Weren't you excited?"

"I'm exhausted." Hiccup moaned.

"It seems whenever I need help you show up and save me," Camicazi snickered.

"If you call that saving," he muttered.

His mind replayed the reprimand from the Bog-Burglars and he sighed in defeat again.

"Hiccup?" Camicazi purred, "Here is my thanks." Hiccup glanced up and flushed a deep red as she had opened her towel baring her body to him.

"Camicazi! What are you doing, getting naked here?"

"I'm not allowed to be nude in the girl's changing area?"

"Not that!" he yelped.

"You know…" she started. "I realized that I'm not excited just because I've been seen by someone." Hiccup who had been looking away and trying to preserve her modesty glanced toward her in blushing curiosity. "I'm excited because _you're_ the one seeing me, Hiccup. If it's not you then it's no good."

She dropped the fur from her shoulders, "I mean even now, look how wet I am." Hiccup gulped surprised that he could hear his heart so loud as his eyes traveled to where she wanted him to look and sure enough Camicazi's juices were dripping down her creamy thighs.

"It feels good compared to earlier," she said. The Bog-Burglar Princess grinned, "I haven't even touched you yet and you look like you're about to burst."

Hiccup glanced down and noticed his erection and spun around to hide it, "It's… I'm… That's-"

"I'm sorry I've only been thinking of myself. Only making myself feel good," she murmured leaning over his back and sliding her hands around his arousal.

"Camicazi! What are you-"

"Get as big as you like okay?" she purred leaning further into him, "It must be painful being constricted by my swimming leggings." And to remedy the problem the brazen princess pulled them down freeing his erection. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"We…" he moaned as she started rubbing his member, "We shouldn't…"

"It's fine. If someone comes by right now you might be in trouble huh?" she sing-songed. Hiccup flushed and gasped as she ran her hands over him. Hiccup groaned as Camicazi tied his hands together and continued rubbing his member up and down as he began to thrust into her hands.

Hiccup gasped at each thrust, at each tightening clench of Camicazi's fists. "You are so hot," she said in cooed against his shoulder. She slid one hand to the tip of his cock and fingered the rivulets of pre-cum rubbing them down his shaft and slicking it up.

"D-don't do that, Cami," he stammered.

"Why not?" she asked, "Your tip is so slimy," she snickered tightening her grasp again. Hiccup sucked in a breath as his thrusts became more erratic. He glanced over his shoulder pleadingly before dropping his head back against the tree.

"Is it good? What you showed me last time we did this… I remembered how you did it," she said and though it didn't fully register in Hiccup's brain that was focused on things he deemed just a bit more important, he could tell her breath was heavy and her face was giving that cocky Bog-Burglar grin. "If I move like this it feels good, doesn't it?"

"C-Camicazi…" Hiccup gasped his orgasm drawing painfully nearer with each stroke.

"It must feel good," Camicazi murrmered, "It's pulsating in my hand," she moaned. "I feel good too. I am so wet! Listen to the sound of my sex," she groaned, "It's splashing, the sound is gushing mixing with yours. I love that sound. It's so dirty and it gets me so excited."

"Oh God, Camicazi!" Hiccup yelled his head thrown back as he thrust harder into her hands.

"Are you coming? Come in my hand! I am so close, too," she groaned her voice wavering. His mind went completely blank as all he could think was what he felt.

"Cami," he groaned and came in her hand.

"Oh wow… it burst," she breathed at the stickiness in her hands.

Hiccup's head dropped as he gasped drooling out of the corner of his mouth as he was exhausted mixing with their cum dripping on the forest floor.

Hiccup collapsed against the tree while Camicazi sat back observing the substance coating her hands. "It's hot." Hiccup glanced at Camicazi through blurred eyes and a groggy mind.

000

"Hey, Hiccup," she said, now dressed and on her way back to their ship, "You said earlier that you had someone special? Was that the truth?" she asked. Hiccup glanced at her then at his feet.

"Yeah…" he said blushing a little at the thought of her.

"I see," she said smiling a little less snarkily. It was a brief moment and then that dasted smile was back and she was jogging off. "See ya later, Hiccup!"

"Oh uh bye," he muttered. As usual he couldn't tell what the Bog-Burglar was thinking. He sighed and glanced at the sun shining through the leaves in the trees. And it was only the beginning of the summer.

**Well there is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Felt the need to put another Disclaimer though I know no one reads them. I got the idea and story line from the manga **_**Aki-Sorra**_** I got the characters from **_**How to Train Your Dragon.**_** I own none except Fiyori.**

**Anon: No it actually has a twist part way through. I don't do the whole homosexual plane on religious grounds. And I have disclaimed me owning anything other than Fiyori before but I am glad you reminded me to do so again. If you remember he wasn't that popular to begin with I think he would be overlooked and besides it's a fanfic. I can create any world scenario desired.**

**Ferdoos: Thanks glad you like it.**

**Ryder2119: Thanks you should check out some of my originals lolz as I said I did get the original plot from **_**Aki-Sorra**_** but since I am no fan of incest I sort of saw these teens taking over. **

**Guest: I don't think he really meant to and since he and Astrid's relationship is kinda under wraps it isn't quite cheating well that and men in the Viking world usually had more than one woman to sleep with.**

**guest: I will have to write another story for it but it is possible would you like Daggur and Heather to be a pairing or who would you like to pair them with just remember I don't do Homosexual things because religious purposes.**

**Ruffnut and Tuff: Happy New Year!**

**wolverine: Apothecary with contraceptives :) lol gotta love that.**


End file.
